collared
by LC Rose
Summary: Kagome finds herself at Sesshoumaru's mercy; her body a slave to his will. Will she surrender to his dark desires or walk her own path? **descriptive lemons, do not read if under 18** dark fic COMPLETE!
1. collared

DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**It has been brought to my attention that it would be prudent to put a content warning for each chapter. Therefore, here we go.**

WARNING: This chapter contains semi-non consensual sex, bondage, spanking, and other naughties. It is not everyone's cup of tea and that is understandable. You have been warned.

_a/n: This takes place after the end of the manga, but Kagome and Inuyasha have no defined relationship. **They're just friends** and Kagome decided that the Feudal Era was where she belonged even without a more-than-friends relationship with Inuyasha. Several years have passed since the she last came through the well. With the basic plot lining/scene setting done, welcome to my first PWP story....that seems to have gotten away from me. (blame rOo)_

**collared**

She didn't understand how she got herself into these situations. No, she really didn't.

And where did this day find her? Kneeling on the floor, held in place by some type of collar that made her obey unquestionably the voice who'd attached it to her. And that voice had dictated that she was not to move from her current position. So Kagome found herself staying there, legs tightly drawn together and hands hanging uselessly at her side.

Her body might be unable to move, her head unable to turn away from the direction it was facing, but her eyes could still avert from the being in front of her, the master of her collar. And Kagome did move her eyes away from his smirking form. They swept what they could of her surroundings and found nothing hopeful. She wasn't even truly sure of where she was. The last she remembered was getting involved in something that she—probably in hindsight—shouldn't have.

It had been years since she'd seen the form before her and still he looked the same as he always had. Cold. Untouchable.

Her eyes drew back to him and her mind whispered his name even though her lips could not move. _Sesshoumaru. _

Yes, the great daiyoukai was lounging—if one could ever put such a word to him—before her in a low western style chair, his mokomoko laying casually across his shoulder. His armor was absent and the robe he wore was simpler than his usual attire, partially open and revealing a sculpted chest and abdomen to her eyes. He was watching her silently as she knelt on the floor only a few feet away from him. His golden eyes were unreadable, but there was an air of victory about him. Of course, when was there not an air of victory, of confidence, surrounding this particular youkai? _Never_, her mind supplied for her and Kagome wished she could move away from him. He had always unsettled her.

"Miko," came his deep baritone voice, drawing Kagome away from her thoughts. "You may answer my questions."

The collar about her neck pulsed for a moment and it felt as if the vice grip holding her vocal cords in check relinquished its hold. Kagome sucked in a breath of freedom and tried to speak, but found she still could not. Her eyes looked towards Sesshoumaru, whose smirk had grown. "I've not asked you a question yet, miko," he said, adjusting his position slightly. The robe he wore slipped open slightly more revealing a pale, naked thigh thick with muscle.

Silently, Kagome fumed to herself and wished she could say what exactly was on her mind right then.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward slightly, his molten eyes piercing her. "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Away," Kagome answered, almost automatically. It took all her will power to not blurt out exactly where Inuyasha was. No doubt the daiyoukai could smell her fear, anger, upset, and resistance to the collar about her throat.

"And why were _you_ where you were, miko?"

"I was on my way home from helping a village with a bug youkai infestation," she answered as calmly as she could. Keeping one's head around Sesshoumaru literally meant keeping one's head. The daiyoukai was not known for his mercy.

He settled himself back once more. "Still trying to be ever helpful, are we, miko?"

"I do what I must," she answered, proud of the defiant touch that was in her voice.

"Do not we all, miko," Sesshoumaru intoned after a moment's pause

She tried to determine whether or not he was asking a question, but the collar apparently realized he was not as it clamped down on her vocal cords when she tried to reply. Sesshoumaru noticed her trying to retort and smirked at her once more. He raised one clawed hand, gesturing to the slender silver torture device around her throat. "A collar most fit for you, miko. It allows me to control you. To keep you from doing something you would later regret. And it keeps your ever fluctuating abilities from attempting something they cannot do."

_I'm already regretting,_ she thought to herself as her eyes hardened. He noticed the change in her eyes, she could tell, but he did not remark upon her showing of temper. "Tell me," he said instead, "Why did you interfere?"

_Why did she interfere?_

Inuyasha and the others had left days before to take care of another youkai problem they'd been hired to handle when the headman from a nearby village came seeking assistance. It would have been several days still before Inuyasha and the others were even due to return and Kagome had thought herself more than capable enough to handle the simple infestation. Proving herself correct, she had handled the problem. Then, on her return journey, she'd come across a group of men fighting against youkai and had stepped in without thought as to what was going on. At some point, she'd been attacked from behind by an aura she hadn't been able to sense and, when she'd come to, she was where she was now. "I couldn't just stand by and watch," she said at last.

"No. You never could," he said, his gaze darkening slightly. "And now we are faced with this. Or rather I, Sesshoumaru, am faced with this."

_Faced with what? _she wanted to ask, but couldn't. Her hands at her side curled into fists as she demanded an answer in her mind.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, regarding her quietly. A fire somewhere behind her popped as the logs within it burned. The thick carpeting underneath her knees gave as her body naturally adjusted itself to its prolonged positioning. How long had she been this way? She couldn't say. She didn't know. She'd come back to consciousness this way. "You wish to speak," he stated after a time. "For now, you have my permission to do so."

Kagome felt the collar relax about her. It still held her immobile, but her voice was her own again. Reigning in her temper, Kagome took a deep breath. "What are you planning to do to me, Sesshoumaru?"

"You will address me properly, miko."

The collar pulsed around her throat. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she gritted out between clenched teeth as the collar forced her to show respect.

"As to what I plan to do to you, miko," he answered as he picked up what appeared to be warmed sake and drank. "That is up to me. You interfered where you should not have. Now you have earned the punishment due for such a crime."

_Punishment?_ "It looked as if a bunch of cowardly youkai were attacking a group of travelers to me, Sesshoumaru-sama. My duty, my obligations, dictate that I lend aid. There were women and children there."

"Only human," was his retort. "And they were guilty of crimes against the Western Lands. Therefore, they were guilty of crimes against this Sesshoumaru."

"And what, pray tell, were those crimes?"

His eyes darkened fractionally. "That is none of your concern, miko."

"If I am to be judged along side them, then it is my concern," Kagome insisted.

"They have already been dealt with. You should be more worried with your own welfare."

Kagome closed her eyes in defeat. She could well imagine what Sesshoumaru's idea of justice was even though her mind did not want to. Having Rin with him had softened the daiyoukai some, but it had been several years since Rin had decided to stay on with Kaede. Yes, Sesshoumaru came by and saw to her every once in a while, but their contact was brief and Kagome had never seen him while he was there. Somehow, the daiyoukai always managed to come by when she was away. "Then I ask again, Sesshoumaru-sama. What do you intend to do to me?"

He set the sake down on the table before him. His eyes stayed fastened to hers and Kagome felt as if he were trying to see into her very soul as he stared at her. After another long moment of heavy silence, he finally answered her. "It is customary, for those defeated in battle, to submit to their victors. Depending upon the defeat, the submission is of varying degrees. And you, my little miko, wandered into a very bad situation."

"I have a habit of doing that," Kagome said before she could stop herself.

The daiyoukai chuckled softly, but it wasn't a sound of merriment. "Yes. You do," he agreed.

"So I have to submit you to?" Kagome asked, wanting to move her mind past the sound of his laugh. It had sent chills of warning up her spine.

His only response was a slight nodding of his head. If her eyes hadn't been glued to his face, she would have missed it. "Then I submit."

"It is not so simply done, miko," Sesshoumaru replied as he stood.

The robe was not tied and when he stood Kagome received more than an eyeful of his body. She clamped her eyes shut and received another mocking laugh as Sesshoumaru strolled almost lazily towards her. She could hear his foot falls on the floor as he circled her. His voice came from behind her, but she couldn't move to face him. "Still so virginal, miko?" he asked, his voice husky.

"I never wanted to look upon you naked," she found herself responding, damning the collar around her throat for forcing her to answer him.

She felt more than heard as he lowered himself down to his knees and knew that he was close to her. The heat radiated by his body seemed to stroke her through the heavy material of her miko garments. "I have wanted to see you, miko."

His admission startled her and Kagome felt herself stiffen. Apparently, if she felt something strong enough, she could counteract the collar about her throat. _Nothing is fool-proof, it seems_, she thought to herself. Now if only she could find the will to escape.... "I am human, Sesshoumaru-sama," she stated plainly.

There was a feeling of claws on her scalp as he ran his hands, almost lazily, through her hair. Then he pushed the heavy mass aside, over her shoulder. "And I hate everything about you," he replied. "But only when I stop to think about it."

_Then please think about it_, Kagome found herself thinking—forgetting that she had permission to voice her own thoughts. Sesshoumaru's claws had moved from her hair to her back. They were tracing the bone and muscle structure there, almost kneading against it in a massaging way. If it had been anyone else and any place else, Kagome would have melted at the touch as his nimble fingers moved slowly down her spine. "What...what are you doing?" she asked, her voice sounding breathless. Kagome cursed herself for showing weakness.

"Acquainting myself with your body," he answered almost nonchalantly as his fingers continued their downward strokes. "Soon to be my latest conquest."

"I will _never_ be your conquest," Kagome breathed hotly.

He seemed to move closer to her, the heat of his body growing. A low growl sounded, vibrating through her, and Kagome felt herself shudder. She'd always forgotten—or not thought of—what exactly a youkai was. They were not human even though most she had contact with looked to be so. Youkai were far, far from human. They were animals. Beastly spirits, as it were. Inuyasha was constantly getting on to her about her ideals and how she viewed and interacted with this world she now called home. He was always telling her how this wasn't the home she knew and that she needed to remember that before she spoke or acted. Apparently his warnings had been correct. She would never hear the end of it if she ever got out of this situation and saw him again. "You refuse to submit to me, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice barely a growl but the threat audible to her.

"I will never bend to another's will," she said back proudly, almost cringing as she did. The damn collar was speaking for her. Normally she would have tried to placate the daiyoukai or just held her tongue. The collar would not allow her to, though.

The sound of ripping fabric as his claws sliced through the thick material of her miko garments made Kagome flinch. Barely warmed air struck her tender flesh as the single swipe split her clothing open. Only because of her arms being held firmly at her side did the garment still cling to her body. "We shall see, miko," Sesshoumaru said darkly from behind her, his voice obviously tinged with anger.

Cursing herself for her stupidity and wondering what in the hell was going on, Kagome tried to lock her arms even more tightly to her body to keep her top from slipping down further than it had. Thankfully Sesshoumaru had not cut into her pants. "You will be silent now, miko," he said as his hands settled against her bared back.

The collar about her throat pulsed once more and Kagome felt as if her voice had been taken away. Not even the gasp she gave as his hands settled against her skin made it past her lips.

His hands moved slowly, caressingly, and explored every inch of her back that was bared to him. Every once in a while his claws scraped lightly against her flesh, raising goose bumps but never slicing into her skin. Kagome could do nothing but kneel there, open and vulnerable, shouting curses at him in her mind.

As his hands moved ever downward, Sesshoumaru gave a low chuckle, the anger from earlier absent from his voice. "You have given up on your previous undergarments, I see." His hands continued their downward descent, coming to rest finally on her hips. His thumbs slowly stroked her lower back, dipping underneath the loose waist band of her pants. "Well, almost everything," he said as his thumbs rubbed over the top of the silken underwear she wore.

Outrage was first in her mind and her body stiffened once more. How in the hell had Sesshoumaru known anything about her undergarments?!

His hands stilled as they felt her stiffen. "My little miko," he said, his voice a whispered caress. "So strong," he continued. "Strong enough even to resist the taming of my collar."

Kagome wished she could say something. She wished she could move away from his touch. His hands were hot upon her body and his fingers tightened about her, as if he could read her mind and her desire to flee. He leaned in to her, pressing his bare chest against her and spoke directly into her ear. "Warriors who find defeat at the hands of an enemy greater than they are often taken brutally. To show dominance and submission."

Kagome was no fool. She was educated within the twenty-first century and knew very well what Sesshoumaru was talking about.

His clawed hand snaked around to lay almost possessively across abdomen. Though his hand was on top of her garments, Kagome felt as if he were touching her bare flesh. Then his hand slowly wound its way up the front of her body, passing between the valley of her breasts, to come and rest upon her throat. His fingers tightened slightly there but with enough force that Kagome automatically leaned her head backwards, baring her throat to him. A rumbled growl of approval was her answer for her actions. "Speak, miko," he ordered.

"So you will rape me," Kagome said, the first thought on her mind that the collar allowed her to give.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need of rape."

"I will not willingly lay with you."

His answer was a low laugh that sent another chill racing up her spine. The hand about her throat pushed slightly to the right, his fingers adjusting their hold upon her, and caused her head to turn that way, baring even more the left side of her throat to him. He leaned in and Kagome could feel his breath sliding across her skin. She fought back rising feelings of both revulsion and erotica as she felt his tongue skate across her skin in one long stroke. "There is much to learn in taste, my little miko," he said, ignoring her denial of him.

"I am _not_ your little miko," Kagome replied, trying to keep the waver from her voice.

"But you are not _his_ either."

She did not have to ask to know of whom Sesshoumaru spoke of. Inuyasha. Was she destined to be fought over between the brothers as much as a sword had been? "I belong to no one but myself."

"Those ideas might have applied in your time, miko," he said slowly, as his tongue lathed once more across her throat. It was rougher than she had thought it would be. And longer, too. "But not here. Not here."

_How did Sesshoumaru know anything about her time?_ Kagome found herself questioning before she remembered that he had been there at the final battle with Naraku and had learned of her true heritage. He had also been near on the day the well had allowed her to return and remain in this time. She hadn't thought much of it then, too happy to be back with her friends, but maybe it had been more than just coincidence that he was there.

His other hand, that had been settled possessively on her hip, moved around to splay across her lower abdomen. His fingers kneaded against her and she could feel the prick of his claws. "You are ripe."

_Well_, Kagome thought,_ that sure is romantic_. WAIT! What in the hell was she thinking? "I would appreciate it if you would stay away from my ripeness, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," she replied, putting as much derision as she could into her tone. "Remember. I am _human_."

"And I have been far too fascinated with you for far too long to ignore a chance when given, miko."

His hands upon her body tightened, almost imperceptibly. He pushed himself against her once more and Kagome became aware of a sudden hardness that was making itself known against her backside. She'd never thought the daiyoukai capable of such physical reactions. He was always so cold, so unfeeling. Especially where she was concerned. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she found herself asking, hating the collar for forcing her to show respect where she _definitely_ thought none was due. "Do you desire me?"

There was a pause before he answered her. "Do I desire you, miko?" he repeated, his voice lending a carnal sense to her question that her own had not put there. He ground the hardness of his body against her backside with a satisfied hiss. "Long have I wondered what it would be like to have you."

"And long will you wonder, still, if I have any say," she shot back automatically.

He stilled for a moment and she could feel his youki flaring, pressing down upon her. Kagome felt as if the air were being driven from her lungs by the shear weight of it. The collar around her throat pulsed and glowed in response to his actions as he fed it more of his strength. Then his youki subsided and the air of satisfaction increased around the daiyoukai. "You have already long lost your precious control, miko."

"No," Kagome denied. "This is not happening. I'm only a mere human in your eyes. Not worthy of even being noticed by you."

A low growl sounding a mixture of amusement and anger rumbled forth from his chest. He was so tightly pressed against her that the growl seemed to resonate through her entire body and sent a tingling feeling racing through her limbs. The hand upon her throat tightened a bit more, near to cutting off her oxygen, and the hand upon her abdomen dared to sink lower. The fingers of that hand kept kneading against her flesh, their pressure increasing. "Yes," he agreed. "You are only human. But you are so much more than that. So much more than what you present to the world at large and that is what makes you intriguing, what makes you worthy of my notice."

"This is not the way to learn more about me," Kagome argued, forcing the vocal chords in her constricted throat to work. She knew, she just _knew_, that arguing with Sesshoumaru was pointless, but she had to try anyway.

His head leaned forward, his lips brushing across her exposed throat once more. "I beg to differ, miko. There is much I am learning about you right now."

"Can you taste how much I despise you, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?"

"If despise is a word from your time for yearning, yes, my little miko," he whispered against her. "Your body calls to me."

"No."

"I can hear your heartbeat. With every word I speak, it beats for me. When my hands linger upon you, it races with desire. You are panting with need. Your body leans into mine." The hand that had been incessantly kneading against her slid lower to cup her firmly between her legs. His hand about her throat slid down to settle against her breast. His clawed thumb flicked slowly across her nipple, hardening it instantly even through her clothing, and Kagome sucked in a gasped breath. "You want my touch, miko," he breathed next to her ear, adding shivers of desire to her awakening body.

The fingers cupping her so intimately began a slow game of rubbing against her most private parts. Each tender strike of his long fingers sent a shiver of excitement racing through Kagome's body and she knew he was aware of this. His lips locked against her neck, sucking and nibbling against her flesh. She could feel his fangs lightly scraping against her. His fingers, pressed against her nether region, distracted her to no ends. "You....," she said as she gasped for breath. "You do not want me. This is just some game for you. Some sick and twisted way to entertain yourself at my expense."

"I have wanted you since first I saw you."

He ground his erection against her again. In answer, Kagome felt her nipples harden to a nearly unbearable degree and she fought back the need to moan. All her body wanted was for one of his hands to seek out her longing nipples, skin to skin, and take them between his claws, rolling and pulling on them until the ache building within her ended.

As if he sensed her need, the hand that had been caressing her breast through her clothing moved underneath it and grasped her nipple with a sharp twist. He was rougher than she would have pictured her first lover, but he was also Sesshoumaru. There was nothing gentle about him.

Kagome let out a soundless gasp, but she knew Sesshoumaru had heard her. "You like that."

She tried to shake her head no, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Then she felt something soft and silken curl around her throat. The white tip of his mokomoko stroked her cheek almost lovingly. Then he twisted her nipple harder just as his mokomoko squeezed her throat at the same time the fingers between her legs pressed upward. The dam of pressure within her broke and her orgasm washed over her body swiftly and completely. He did not lessen his touch as she came. Twisting and pulling and kneading her shaking body, his continued ministrations prolonged her orgasm to a nearly unbearable length. As she came back into her own mind, she could feel his smug satisfaction hanging heavily in the air. "Bastard," she hissed.

"I am not the bastard," Sesshoumaru corrected her. "You have spent too much time around _him_."

"Inuyasha," she said, knowing the sound of his half-brother's name would piss him off and hoping it would kill his growing arousal. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

The sharp tweaking of her nipple, this one meant to give her pain, and the slap against her ass startled her. Kagome sucked in a breath as his hand, which had previously been coaxing her nether region into fruition, slapped her ass again in punishment. The reprimands were unexpected by her body after such pleasure and Kagome found her eyes watering even though the pain had not been that great. "Do you want me to do that again?" he asked, his voice hard and his body tense against her.

"N..no," Kagome rasped breathlessly. "No, please."

She could feel his smile, his smug satisfaction, as she pleaded. "And what would you rather have me do?" he purred in response, his voice low and gravely. His thumb gently stroked over the previously abused nipple, soothing the ache that was left behind. His knee nudged at her legs and she parted them obediently.

Somewhere, deep inside herself, Kagome realized, she wanted this. She craved it, just as Sesshoumaru had said. And the thought, the realization, almost sickened her.

With her legs parted, his hand had greater access to her and it eagerly took up its previous place once more between her thighs. He pressed his growing erection against her again as his claws split the front of her clothing in two. Kagome didn't realize what had happened until the cool air hit her bared chest. "No....," she breathed as her clothing fell aside.

His claws cut the cord holding her pants up and they dropped to the ground around her bended knees. He then made quick work of her underwear, slicing the garment from her body and throwing it aside. "You have submitted to me, my little miko. Now you will give to me your purity."

The air seemed to thicken as his hand moved across her naked flesh, settling once more between her thighs. "Hold out your hands, miko," he ordered.

The collar pulsed and urged her to obey. Kagome felt mindless as she did as he commanded. The other end of his mokomoko ran down her the length of her arm and coiled around her hands like a rope, pulling them tightly together. He leaned into her then, his weight forcing her to bow down. When her face was pressed against the floor, his mokomoko forced her hands to lay out flat above her head.

He straightened himself, setting the hand that had been playing with her breasts heavily across her slender back, and Kagome could feel his eyes moving over her exposed body. The hand that had been between her legs moved to her hip, leaving a trail of her own moisture behind on her skin. His knee nudged her legs to open wider and her body willingly obeyed, a slave to his will.

Kagome was panting now with both fright and expectation. His touch had ignited her even though her mind rebelled. She knew he could hear the furious beating of her heart. He could see the tremors racing through her body whenever he touched her. He could smell the arousal that was blossoming in between her legs.

The hand on her hip moved to her ass, squeezing it once, twice. A long, slender finger moved slowly down between her cheeks before delving down to where her body craved his touch. One knuckle rubbed against her there, hitting a spot that sent shocks of pleasure coursing through her, and Kagome heard a moan escape from her lips. He repeated the action again and again before sliding one finger deep inside of her. She could feel him within her and how her body tightened around him, both trying to draw him in deeper and expel him from her. He withdrew his finger and replaced it with two, stretching her even more as he slowly pumped them in and out. When he spoke to her next, his voice was deep with lust. "I am going to fuck you now, my little miko. My cock is going to slide in and out of you until I reach my pleasure. I will not go easy. I will not be gentle. You belong to me now and as such I will do with you as I please. And you will enjoy every moment of my touch."

Instead of increasing her fear, his words only caused a fresh flow of wetness to seep from between her thighs. Kagome clenched her eyes shut as her body tightened in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru leaned back over her. The hand upon her back moved into her hair, gripping it tightly and holding it away from falling across her face. Something silky brushed against her back and she knew it was his hair. She could feel his breath upon her skin. And then she could feel something else pressing against her, demanding entrance into her. Her legs locked and her breath stalled in her lungs as his hips flexed forward slightly. She could feel her body opening, allowing him entrance. Then, when only the head of his member was inside of her, he paused, releasing a hiss of satisfaction.

Suddenly he was hauling her upright once more by her hair. Kagome let out a pained groan as the movement hurt both her head and sunk him deeper within her. She automatically opened her legs wider to accommodate him. He pulled her body flush against his own and she realized he had removed his robe at some point. His mokomoko released her hands and he took one into his own, bringing it back behind her and down to where his erection lay. "You are so tight, my little miko," he said as he forced her fingers to wrap around his girth. "Feel what you do to me."

Keeping his own hand wrapped above hers, he squeezed and moved the hand up and down his length that was not already buried within her. It felt like steel wrapped in velvet to her and she could feel the pulsing veins throbbing with his need. His hips flexed again, sinking him deeper within her, and Kagome let out another moan. His hand left hers, but Kagome found she was no longer in control of her own body as her own hand refused to move away from his shaft.

She felt him touching her once more, rubbing that spot that sent chills of pleasure racing through her. She was torn between the pleasure he brought her and the pain his actions caused. Then he was taking her hands into one of his own, holding them tight in his grip. "You will be silent now, miko. You will be silent and you will feel."

Without pause, his powerful hips surged forward, burying his entire length into her virginal body. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, feeling as if she were being torn in two by his massive girth, but no sound came out.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl of pleasure, stilling himself. "So hot. So tight. So wet for me," he whispered against her neck. "Can you feel this Sesshoumaru, miko? Can you feel this Sesshoumaru inside of you?"

When she made no move to answer, the grip on her hair tightened and Kagome hurriedly tried to nod her head yes. "Good," he continued when he noticed her response. "I want you to feel everything, miko." Slowly, he slid his length out of her until only the tip of him remained inside of her. Then he slammed his hips forward once more. "I want you to feel all of me as I take you."

He released her hands and Kagome automatically curled them into claws. Her fingers sunk backward, finding his body and digging in. While her nails were nothing compared to his claws, she felt the need to visit the pain she felt back upon him. His answer to her attack was to slowly withdraw once more and slide back in with a hiss of pleasure.

She opened her mouth to speak, forgetting she had no voice, but he thrust himself within her once more, stealing whatever thoughts had formed in her mind. Her hands couldn't move from where they were as he slowly picked up the depth and speed of his movements. His hand was back to playing with her clit as he stroked her and she could feel the pain of his invasion slowly turning into pleasure. There didn't seem to be enough air for her to breathe as the familiar tightening of her muscles surged within her, coiling tighter and tighter. "Yes," he growled behind her. "Give yourself to me, miko. Give yourself to me now."

The collar pulsed around her throat just as the tension within her exploded, leaving Kagome shaking and panting for want of more air than her body could take in.

"Again," he commanded, his speed increasing as he adjusted his position behind her for deeper penetration.

Kagome closed her eyes against the sensations bombarding her. All she could smell was him. All she could hear was the sound of his body striking against her own. All she could feel was his girth moving in and out of her, his fingers stroking her clit and pulling at her nipples. And the tension was mounting once more in her body; growing more and more painful as it increased. "Now," he demanded.

And, as if she were a finely tuned instrument for him to play, her orgasm came, sending shock waves coursing through her body. Unable to hold it in, breaking through the control of the collar, she moaned. Her hold upon him tightened and her nails tore bloody crescents into his skin.

The sound of her voice seemed to spur him on to his own release. His thrusts became almost brutal, jarring. His hands grabbed her hips, his claws biting into her skin much as her own had done to him. The pain was transformed by her mind into endless pleasure. "Mine," he growled, as he suddenly stilled within her. "You are now mine."

She could feel him cumming, the force of his release like a small explosion. His seed was molten hot, almost burning, but with the burn came an even fiercer pleasure than any orgasm she had had thus far and her body spiraled immediately into another. The feelings gripped her for what seemed like an eternity until the burning of the heat inside faded, along with all the strength Kagome had left within herself. "Yours," she whispered before falling into a faint, caught by his strong arms.

It's purpose served, the collar about her throat pulsed one last time before unlatching itself and falling harmlessly to the ground.

**collared**

_I thank SugarOo for encouraging me to post this. Her gutter marble mind urged me to post or else bodily harm would be done to me and I bow down to her with the greatest of respect. Thank you, rOo.  
_


	2. tied

**Warning:** _This chapter contains ANAL. _

**tied**

She woke laying face down on what felt like a futon; her arms and legs spread eagle, tied with silken ropes. The air was chilled and goose bumps covered her naked flesh. A blindfold covered her eyes.

Kagome stilled herself, calming her racing heartbeat and trying to ease her breathing. She listened for signs that she was not alone, stretching her senses out as well. It was only then that she realized the collar that had been around her throat was gone now. _Why had it been removed? _

She could tell that Sesshoumaru was near, but she could not pinpoint his location. She heard something opening, a breeze of air floating across her skin, and then it seemed as if he were everywhere around her all at once. His youki was stretching out, filling the space and laying claim. "You are awake at last, miko," he said smoothly as he walked over to where she was tied.

Kagome could feel his eyes raking down her body as if it were a physical touch and she felt her body shiver with remembered desire. Turning her head away from where he stood, the only movement she could make, she hid her face within her hair and pressed her lips together tightly to keep from speaking to him. Her defiance earned her a light chuckle from the daiyoukai as he sank down to sit beside her. The futon dipped when his weight was added to it and Kagome wished she could move away from him.

A clawed finger traced down her spine, coaxing another shiver from her body. His hand paused over her bottom, cupping it lightly. "Your skin is so soft," he whispered, his voice seeming louder than it truly was in the silence of the room. "I never thought it would feel so."

She refused to respond, clamping her eyes shut even though she was blindfolded.

He moved, putting himself in between her spread legs. His other hand settled on her ass, as well, and he squeezed ever so lightly, almost tenderly. Then his hands ran down the length of her legs to her ankles and up once more to cup her cheeks again. "This Sesshoumaru will never grow tired of touching you."

He leaned down and Kagome could feel his breath ghosting across her skin before the feeling of his tongue running up her thigh made her body jerk in response. His face was too near to the juncture of her thighs and Kagome found her lips moving. "Don't."

"You are my property now, miko," the daiyoukai informed her as his tongue ran up the length of her other thigh and his lips pressed an achingly slow kiss against her flesh. "I will do with you what I please."

His hands were slowly kneading her curved backside. Kagome could feel his mouth hovering over her there, his warm breath hitting her skin. The air was thick with his lust. Then she felt him lower his head, burying his face into the cheeks of her ass. The feeling of his tongue there startled her and she jerked again, trying to pull away from him but her movements stilted by the silken ties. "No," she cried out.

He ignored her, his tongue probing her puckered hole. One of his hands moved down to her thigh and then slowly crept closer to her clit in an almost teasing fashion. Kagome gasped as his finger entered her, her body still sore from his earlier attentions but wet and willing for more. She could feel him smirking against her as his finger slowly moved in and out of her. "Already so wet for me, my little miko."

He added another finger, slowly injecting them in an out. His other hand rubbed against her clit as he pumped her and his tongue continued its exploration of her ass. Then he added a third finger, driving them deeply into her, picking up the speed of his thrusts as his tongue kept pace with his hands. The sensations were too much and Kagome felt the all too familiar feeling of the tightening of her muscles. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she came, but she knew Sesshoumaru was aware of her body's reactions to his attentions.

He left his fingers within her while she came, spreading them, hitting all the right places, and increasing the friction. Then his fingers slowly withdrew from her, trailing upwards towards her ass. Kagome felt a pressure there as one of his fingers probed her. "No," she breathed again, trying to move her body away from him but being held in place by his weight and the restraints.

Sesshoumaru stilled and she could feel his regard on her as he looked up to where her head was. "Speak to deny me again, my little miko, and I will be forced to gag you," he said as his finger pushed through the tight ring of muscles there, stopping at the second knuckle before pulling out only to enter her once more.

Kagome gasped at the intrusion. Turning her head, burying it into the futon she lay upon, she ground her teeth together to keep from speaking. She already couldn't see. She didn't want to be gagged as well.

Sesshoumaru leaned in once more, licking at her as he pumped his finger in and out of her ass. His other hand was back to playing with her clit, pulling and rubbing against it. With every thrust of his finger, he seemed to sink deeper into her, moving his finger around inside of her. "You were so tight around my cock," he said against her backside. The vibrations of his deep voice caused goose bumps to cover her. "I can only imagine how good you will feel to me here."

Her body tensed as he sunk his entire finger within her. Kagome bit into the futon to keep from yelling out as he pulled his finger entirely out of her and pushed it back inside in one smooth motion. "Relax, miko," he ordered as he pushed into her again. "And we will both enjoy this."

She bit back her retort, but knew Sesshoumaru was right. Taking a deep breath, she tried to force her body to relax, to be still. She tried to think of something else, anything else, but the feeling of him moving inside of her could not be ignored. Then the pressure increased and it seemed as if he were stretching her even wider than before. He had two fingers inside of her now, opening them like scissors as he pushed them within her. "No, please. I...I can't do this."

The pressure, the feeling of intrusion, was suddenly gone and she felt him moving slowly up her body, licking and kissing her bare back as he moved. Then she felt his breath upon her cheek. "What did I tell you, miko?" he asked, his voice silky soft.

"That...that you would gag me if I denied you."

"So you can be taught," he said as his hand moved to cover her mouth. She could smell herself on his fingers. "This Sesshoumaru will not be denied, miko. Never forget that."

Not being able to speak with him covering her mouth, Kagome nodded her head weakly to show that she understood. "A female's only place in this world is to pleasure the male," he continued. "It is what you were created for, miko."

The pressure was back, stronger than before. His hands were upon her, one over her mouth and the other, the one that had been inside of her, gripping her hip now. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what exactly was pressing against her ass for entrance now. She let out a moan, muffled by his hand, as he put his weight down upon her, forcing himself past the tight rim. He stilled when only the head of his cock was within her, hissing with pleasure. "So tight," he breathed as his hips flexed forward once more, sliding him deeper within her.

Kagome felt as if he were tearing her apart again. She bit into his hand and Sesshoumaru released a low growl in answer but did not try to pull his hand away from her mouth. Then his hips surged forward. "Yes," he groaned as he buried his entire length within her in one smooth stroke.

Her body pulsed against his intrusion, her muscles drawing up tight and squeezing him. She bit down harder upon his hand, tasting his blood where her teeth broke the skin. All she wanted was for him to get off her, to let her go, to not touch her any more.

He was grinding himself against her plush backside. His mouth was moving across her throat with heated kisses and bites. He was breathing heavily and the hand on her hip was holding her tightly as his own arousal rose. His weight pressed against her, pushing her body into the futon. "You feel so good, miko."

He moved, barely. Pulling out and pushing back in as if to get her use to his size. As he pushed back within her, Kagome grunted, her teeth still clamped tightly down around his finger. He seemed to like the sounds she made and the feeling of her teeth breaking his skin as he moved again. When he buried himself back within her backside, he ground against her once more. The hand on her hip moved down to her clit where it began playing against her. He pulled out a bit farther then and plunged back within her. "So good," he whispered against her throat.

The pain slowly subsided to a dull ache. The taste of his blood, strangely sweet upon her tongue, left a tingling sensation coursing through her body. Her mind felt as if it were being covered in a pleasurable fog and, even though she couldn't see, she knew her vision was swimming. _Was his blood like an aphrodisiac?_ she found herself wondering as he thrust within her again and the pain seemed almost entirely gone.

Her tongue reached out, swiping against the bloodied hand covering her mouth, and the feeling of being lightheaded increased. She suckled him, grinding her dull teeth against his flesh, her mind entirely focused on obtaining more of his essence. Sesshoumaru withdrew himself leaving her body entirely before driving his stiff cock back into her bruised, pleasured filled hole. Kagome gasped. Her mouth opened, releasing her clenching grip upon him. Sesshoumaru moved his hand away from her, his mouth coming down close to hers.

Kagome licked her lips. "Did you like your taste of this Sesshoumaru, miko?" he asked while steadily driving into her now.

"Yes," she breathed, panting as her world seemed to blur. Every touch seemed to feel ten times stronger, ten times more pleasurable. The pain from earlier was a forgotten thing as each stroke of his powerful body caused pleasurable shock waves to scatter throughout her. Her fingers curled, wrapping around the silk bindings holding her arms in place. "Yes."

Without warning he disappeared off her body, the feeling of him inside of her gone as well. She could still feel the heat of his body, his clawed hands resting against her. Her mind whirled with confusion, her heart raced, and her body shuddered with a wanton ache. "Please," she heard herself begging. "Please, don't stop."

His hands moved down her legs, his claws slicing through the bindings holding them in place. Then he was guiding her body, pushing her legs up. With her hands still tied firmly down, she could not raise her upper half. Her ass was up in the air, everything displayed for the daiyoukai behind her, and she could feel his pleasure hanging in the air between them. "Please," she begged shamelessly.

His fingers stabbed into her wet sheath, eliciting a moan of desire from her, before pulling out and moving back to her ass. They plunged inside of her there and Kagome screamed with rapture, hiding her face against the futon as her mind was overloaded with feelings. "Is _this_ what you want, miko?" he asked as he continued to move within her.

She couldn't answer, her head moving back and forth as her body shuddered with release. He continued ramming his fingers in and out. "Is _this_ what you beg for?" he demanded to know again.

She could only moan, her tongue unable to form words. Kagome sucked in a breath when his finger disappeared from her ass and he was kneeling behind her. She could feel his thighs near to being flush with her own and his member held against her. "Or is _this_ what you want?" he asked as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself within her ass once more.

The new positioning of her body seemed to give him even more access, letting him drive deeper within her. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but her voice was unable to sound as he began almost viciously moving himself deep into her. All her mind could focus on were the feelings, the sensations, he evoked, pulling his large cock all the way out of her body before slamming himself right back in. The need to touch him, feel him as much as she could, raced through her and she began pulling at the restraints on her wrists, tightening them around her as she struggled. Sesshoumaru kept up his brutal pace, his hands gripping her hips tightly to keep them in place. "Who do you belong to, miko?" he demanded. "Who owns your body?"

"You," she tried to say, her words coming out breathless. "Only you."

His tempo increased. His hand moved down to cup between her legs, his thumb rubbing around her clit as his fingers plundered her. The tension was building, her release nearing. So very close, she thought. The mounting orgasm clenched her muscles even tighter around him and she heard him give a growl of satisfaction. "Say my name, bitch. Say the name of the one who owns you."

Kagome groaned, incapable of speech. Her head thrashed back and forth. Her hands were almost numb from pulling on the restraints. She shrieked at the top of her lungs as her orgasm finally washed over her; her juices flushing from between her thighs, her body arching and shaking from the strength of her release. He continued to plunder her with both his fingers and cock, prolonging her peak as he did. "Say my name!" he demanded, slamming himself forcefully inside, grinding his erection into her as deeply as he could.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed, giving her surrender.

He roared when she cried out his name, cumming within her ass. And as before, the burning pleasure of his seed washed through her, forcing her to an even greater height of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru remained within her, riding out her orgasm with his own. His cock, still buried deeply inside, pulsated with each spurt of ecstasy. As her world slowly came back into focus, she felt his heavy weight behind her, heard his panting breaths as he was as deeply taken as she. Slowly, he pulled out of her and the friction his movement made her moan hoarsely, her voice all but gone. His hands guided her legs back down to lay flat and he laid himself down on top of her, holding most of his weight off of her. "Good girl," he whispered against her sweat slicked back. His hand reached up and cut the restraints on her wrists. Kagome was too weak to pull them down, her body's energy entirely used.

His clawed hand came up and brushed strands of her hair stuck with sweat to her face away. Kagome sighed, her body entirely relaxed now, the feelings from before ebbing and subsiding within her and the heat of his body lulling her to rest. He pulled the blindfold away from her, but Kagome was too tired to open her eyes. "Sleep, miko," he ordered from beside her. "Regain your strength. This Sesshoumaru is not near to being done with you yet."

**tied**

a/n: Okay, here's chapter two. Don't expect regular updates for this. They will be sporadic. And my greatest of thanks to my beta, Teensie-sama. If you want hotness, she's an author to read.

Teensie addressed the fact that there should be blood mentioned as this is her first anal and there will be some tear. Her actual words being: (OWWW!!! there should be some blood: he's HUGE, it's her first anal....there will be some tear) –LC loves her Teensie-- And I'm sure there's blood, but these are mainly written from Kagome's view point and she wouldn't know about that yet.


	3. hurt

_A huge shout of thanks to Teensie (my beta) for making my smut legible. She always seemed to know what my depraved side wanted to say and she keeps drawing more of it out of my prude little fingers. __Also much thanks for all the reviews and support this story has gained. Even if you haven't reviewed, thank you for taking the time to read._

WARNING: This chapter contains cunnilingus.

**hurt**

Kagome opened her eyes to an empty room. Unfettered, she groaned as moving at all seemed to send stabbing aches of pain racing through her. Her entire body hurt like it never had before. Gingerly rolling onto her back, she raised her head and looked around her for the first time.

She was in a bedroom, sparsely decorated in both decor and furniture. Besides the overly large futon she lay upon, only the chair she'd first seen Sesshoumaru sitting in, the table he'd sat at before, and something that was probably a wardrobe sitting near the entrance to the room filled the massive space of it. A large painting showing a dog demon in his true form standing proudly before a wasteland of bloodied remains hung on one wall, dominating it entirely. The other was reigned by the large fireplace she'd heard before. There were no windows to the outside world visible to her.

Sitting up, Kagome noted the thick, plush rugs that covered the floor. _Those were what I had knelt upon as Sesshoumaru took my virginity_, she thought. Then her eyes alighted upon a wooden tub, steam wafting up from the heated waters inside. Instinctively she knew the water was for her to bathe in. Struggling to her feet, the pain making it hard for her to walk with ease, she made her way over to the tub and greedily sunk into the waters.

The heat immediately assuaged some of her aches and she sighed to herself. Laying over the rim of the tub was a washcloth. Taking it in hand, she rubbed the cloth over her breasts, remembering Sesshoumaru's touch upon them. Her hand moved lower, rinsing the memories of his fingers splayed across her stomach away**. **_He had said she was ripe_, she remembered. _Ripe as in available to bear children? _

Shuddering at the memories that thought arose, Kagome slowly moved the cloth down to clean between her legs. She winced as touching herself brought more discomfort. She didn't remember her friends remarking upon the pain they felt after having sex for the first time, but she hadn't really been paying attention and she doubted they'd been taken by someone like... Her mind faltered as it went to think his name, but her lips would not deny it. "Sesshoumaru."

Pulling the wet cloth back up, she grimaced when she saw a small stain of her own blood on it. Blood was something she was used to seeing. She'd seen acres of it during her travels across Japan looking for the Shikon shards and for Naraku. Something she hadn't seen often, though, was her own and the sight of it made her stomach churn.

Her mind conjured up images she didn't want to remember and Kagome dunked her head underneath the water, holding her breath for as long as possible and trying to force her mind to be rid of those erotic images. When she surfaced, her body stiffened as she realized she was no longer alone.

Kagome's hands covered her breasts as she turned to confront the intruder and her heart stilled when she saw Sesshoumaru standing but a few feet away from her. He was dressed this time, in the kimono she knew so well, but his armor was absent still. His eyes, cold and unreadable, regarded her silently. Then his clawed hand lifted, gesturing towards the table. Kagome's eyes followed his hand and saw a platter of food sitting on the table, awaiting her. Slowly, her eyes moved back to him. "Thank you," she whispered, unsure of what to say. She just wanted him to stop looking at her. His gaze was so intense, making her skin crawl with a mixture of distress and excitement.

He made no motion to let her know he heard her. Instead he stayed where he was, staring at her. Kagome turned back around, sinking further into the water as if _that_ would keep him from seeing her. Kagome bit her lip as she finished washing herself, wishing she had at the very least some soap. Knowing there was nothing else she could do for herself and knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't just go away like she wished he would, she looked for something to wrap herself in and was greeted by Sesshoumaru, standing closer than he had been before, holding a large towel in his hands. His eyes were still unreadable, but Kagome knew he would not relinquish his hold upon the towel to let her wrap herself in it.

Standing, she covered her body with her hands as best as she could as she stepped out of the tub. The aches from before had lessened somewhat, thankfully, but still she cringed.

Stepping towards Sesshoumaru, her body shaking from both the cool air and fright, she tentatively turned her back to him, extending her arms. His arms and the towel wrapped around her. Then he drew her back against him. Kagome gasped as she stumbled backwards and collided with his firm body. "Still so virginal, miko?" he asked, reminding her of their first time together.

Placing her own hands upon the towel, Kagome refused to look at him, knowing she was blushing furiously. Thankful to have something covering her this time, she stepped away from him and he let her go. Still not looking at him, she moved slowly around his still form. He stayed where he was, his eyes following her as she made her way to the table. There was only one chair, the one he'd been sitting in, and Kagome reluctantly took it, trying to keep as little of herself from touching it as possible. It hurt to sit.

The platter before her held a simple fare; a bowl of rice, a plate of smoked fish, and another bowl that looked to be a mixture of fruit. Conscious of the daiyoukai watching her, she ate slowly, trying to bide her time. There was a glass of water, as well, and she drank it almost greedily, her body dying for nutrients and liquids. When the food was gone, she set aside the chop sticks and then stilled.

Sesshoumaru was behind her. He hadn't moved the entire time she'd been eating and she could feel his eyes boring into her back. She wanted to confront him, to ask him what was to happen to her next, but, then again, she didn't.

Sighing silently to herself, knowing there was no escape, she rose, turning to face him as she did. Keeping her head lowered because she didn't think she could bear to look at him, she clenched her hands into fists against the towel. "What now?" she asked, not offering him the respect she knew he wanted from her.

When no answer came from her inquiry, she slowly raised her head and gasped at the heat readable in his eyes. He took one step towards her. "Remove the towel."

Kagome shook her head 'no', not wanting to relinquish the only covering she had. If she removed the towel, she knew that he would touch her and her was body screaming for it to be left alone to heal and recuperate.

At her denial of his request, one brow rose. "You refuse, miko?"

"Yes," she breathed, praying he wouldn't react with violence against her.

She was surprised when a low chuckle sounded from him. She'd never heard him laugh, in any way, in all the years she'd had interaction with him before and the sound was still something her mind was having trouble adapting to. "So bold."

Suddenly he was before her, moving so fast her eyes could not follow. His hand was upon the towel wrapped around her, ripping it away. She tried in vain to reach for it, but the towel was gone, out of her reach, before she could even raise her hands for it. Then she was standing there, naked before him once more. Only this time there was no collar and there were no restraints to keep her from covering herself. Her hands automatically rose to shield herself from him and his eyes hardened. "Do not hide yourself from me, miko," he said, his voice deep and commanding. "You are mine."

"I'll never be yours," she argued back to him, her spine stiffening as her pride took root.

He smirked at her declaration and Kagome felt her ire raising once more. She fought it back, knowing her temper would get her nowhere in this situation. Then his hands were upon her own, moving her away from her body with ease. He was so strong; much stronger than she. The resistance she offered was nothing to him.

His eyes raked down her form. Her skin was still flushed from the warm water and the scrubbing she'd done. His gaze settled upon her abdomen. "You are already mine," he said, his tone indicating that he knew something she did not.

"You may have taken my body," Kagome said defiantly. "But you will _never_ have me."

He moved closer and she could feel the heat of him. Her mind swam with the memories of his naked flesh pressed against her and Kagome could feel her body reacting. Her legs pressed together as a familiar wetness began to form. "Your body," he replied as his hand settled upon her shoulder and began moving slowly down her arm, his claws lightly scraping her. "Is enough. For now."

Kagome shuddered as the implication of his words was filtered by her mind. He was right. Her body was his. She'd screamed that dozens of times while he'd mastered her. When had she lost control over herself?

His hand reached hers and lifted it, placing it against his chest and over his heart, while his other hand placed itself against her side. She could feel his heart beating underneath her palm, strong and steady. Her eyes stayed trained on her hand, not wanting to look elsewhere. "You are sore," he said, his voice low, caressing over her skin. "You are hurting."

Feeling her face burning with a blush as her mind recalled why, exactly, she was hurting and of her response to his attentions, Kagome remained silent. She knew Sesshoumaru was aware of her responses to him, to his words. He could smell the blossoming arousal between her legs and hear the blood rushing through her veins. Knowing he was waiting and would continue to do so until she answered, she nodded her head yes.

Suddenly the table was pressing against the back of her thighs. She hadn't even known he was moving her until then. His arm wrapped around her, holding her still, as his other swiped out, knocking the platter and the empty bowls and plate aside. The action caused a loud crash that hurt even her ears and she automatically looked up to the daiyoukai to see his reaction. His face was impassive, his eyes seemed filled with a fire all their own as they stared down at her. Before she could even react to the heat of his gaze, he was leaning her backwards, laying her down upon the table. With his body pressed against her, her legs remained open just as her back touched the table. "I will help you," he said simply as his lips descended taking one of her suddenly aching nipples into his mouth.

She sucked in a large gasp of air as he suckled her strongly. Kagome could feel his fangs against her flesh and her hands rose to tangle themselves within his silver tresses before she knew what they were about. Her eyes were drawn down to study him as he moved against her. His were closed, giving her a greater view of the magenta stripes that adorned his eyelids, which only brought more into focus his other markings of heritage. He released her nipple with an audible pop, glancing at her briefly, his golden gaze searing her, before devouring her other tit.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, fighting against holding him where he was and pulling him away. He seemed to pay no attention to her hands' actions as his lips played across her body. Sesshoumaru gripped her hips, holding them still. Kagome was not even aware that they were bucking against him in carnal need.

Slowly, his lips relinquished her breasts and began trailing down her body towards the juncture of her thighs. She felt his warm breath move across her while his tongue trailed across and around her thighs purposely not touching her _there_. The ache built up within her where she was so needing yet so sore. She moaned aloud, the sound seeming to echo around her. Then his mouth closed around her clit and all thought was lost as her mind shut down. He wasn't gentle when he sucked upon it heavily, making her inhale sharply as her body tensed with bliss.

His tongue, long and rough, immersed into her folds, **l**eaving a throbbing fire of pleasure behind that rivaled that of her pain. Kagome inhaled sharply as his mouth worked against her pussy; sometimes seeming to give soft caresses and at others pressing hard against her swollen cunt. When his head dipped lower, tongue running from her puckered hole to her clit, Kagome couldn't hold back the sound desperate for release in her throat. Her hands, tightly gripping his hair, pulled at him, demanding his attention even more. He chuckled against her flesh, the feeling vibrating through her, increasing the wetness seeping from between her thighs. "So eager," he breathed, the feeling of his warm breath as heating as the movement of his mouth against her. "Relax, miko," he continued, blowing on her heated center with purpose. "This Sesshoumaru shall see you brought to satisfaction."

Kagome could not contain her whimper, her plea for more, when his mouth settled possessively on her clit again. His hands, still holding her hips, massaged against her gently as his tongue and lips continued to move. "Oh," she breathed as wonder filled her at his touch. Her legs splayed open wider, giving him greater access to her body.

Then Sesshoumaru pulled back and Kagome, wondering at the loss of his mouth upon her, looked down at him. He seemed to be leering at her and knowing he was watching her made a fresh wave of juices flush out from between her swollen lips. Then his nose dipped and she could see him inhaling her scent. His eyes looked up to hers as he did, locking her in their golden trance. "You are so hot," he said, his nose breathing in her scent once more. "So heated. This Sesshoumaru demands more."

He delved his tongue between her lips, piercing sharply into her hole, making her fight for breath. As his tongue swept across her asshole to the tip of her clit, Kagome thought she'd lose all consciousness. She heard him speaking and had to deliberately force herself to listen. "Who brings you pleasure, miko?"

It took her time to register his words. Kagome found it difficult to respond, her tongue seeming to have swelled in her mouth. "Y...y...you." She felt her lips quiver while her body shook.

"And who am I?" His gruff voice required total submission.

He wouldn't let her forget who was making her cry out, who was making her body shake with desire. "Sesshoumaru," she rasped breathlessly, clenching her teeth as the all too familiar tightening began. Her body was so sore, so used. And yet she couldn't help but want more, leaving her to wonder how she was going to handle it all.

The burn continued to build as his mouth moved relentlessly over her pussy. The grip of his hands on her hips tightened as the pressure built and her body began making its own demands upon him. His name became her mantra and Sesshoumaru took it as victory. Each time she whispered his name he pushed his stiff tongue deeply inside of her. "I...I can't....," she finally moaned, her voice dying out with a swipe of his tongue against her clit followed by a cool breath of air.

"You cannot what, miko?" he asked before suckling heavily on her clit once more.

"I....I can't take this."

"You can and you will!"

Her eyes, already closed, clamped even harder shut. Her breaths were ragged, her chest heaving with its need for intake. Her hands were no longer under her control as they held his silver tresses tightly in her grasp, making sure he would not leave her wanting. She moaned, loud and long. "That....," she began, her voice dying as a wave of pleasure overtook her.. "That feels so goooooodd."

He did not respond to her; his mouth working the flesh with a tongue so skilled Kagome knew not what he was about. Her body was tensing, readying itself for its release. "I...I..."

She never finished her words as her body suddenly released, arching away from the hard surface of the table beneath her, wetness seeming to gush from between her thighs into his open mouth. He lapped at her like starved man. His ravenous tongue continued to work against her, making her body twist sharply. His grip on her tightened as her hips surged forward with a strength she didn't know she had. "I need.....," she cried out. "I need...."

Her voice died again as his tongue lapped against her ass once more. She stiffened, feeling him probing her there where she'd never thought to feel physical enjoyment before but had, several times over. She still hurt and was grateful when his mouth moved back to her clit. "What do you need, miko?" he asked against her.

She released a sigh of pleasure, the aftereffects of her orgasm seeping into her body's muscles and relaxing her mind and tongue. What _did_ she need? She needed to feel what she'd felt before; letting her body scream its passion out, gripped firmly in the hands of desire. Kagome _needed_ to stretched and pounded into to the point of breaking. She didn't care for anything else. She needed...him. His touch.

"You," her lips breathed softly in complete and utter abandonment. Nothing else mattered, not her pain, not her pride. Nothing.

"Then you shall have me," he said positioning himself at her entrance, right before the tip of his nose touched hers.

His silver hair spilled around them, brushing against her as it hid all else but him from her view. His eyes were carrying an intensity of urgent lust as they stared into her. His large girth was bearing down. The ache she'd felt upon waking seemed long gone as her body embraced him. Kagome whimpered at the feeling of being opened and filled. Her hands settled upon his shoulders, clutching at him almost desperately.

She moaned aloud again, turning her head into the silken mass of his hair. "Look at me, bitch!" he ordered, his voice hard and menacing. Kagome's head snapped back forward, her eyes locking with his. "You will keep your eyes on this Sesshoumaru. And only _this Sesshoumaru_."

Kagome nodded her head, strangely turned on even more by his dominance. Never had she liked being spoken to like this, but with _him_, with Sesshoumaru, a side of her she hadn't known existed, her carnal self, emerged. She relished in it. "Do you like that?" she hazily heard him asking as he slowly shoved himself to the hilt within her.

"Yes," she hissed. Satisfied, he slowly pulled his cock out of her. Then forced it right back in. "Oh, yes," Kagome purred.

"Can you feel this Sesshoumaru within you?"

Kagome nodded her head in answer. Her eyes still locked with his, her mind entirely focused on what he was doing to her, she lifted her legs and secured them firmly around his slender hips, bringing him more into her. "Don't stop," she pleaded, her body straining towards another climax already.

She'd never known sex could be like this and she'd never pictured it with this youkai. _Never_. In all her youthful dreams another had been in his place, but, for some reason, the daiyoukai pleasuring her so fully seemed so right then. She knew she was ruined for all others.

Sesshoumaru jerked his hips then, drilling his cock sharply into her sore vagina and making her gasp from the intrusion. He stilled within her. Worry she hadn't thought to hear coated his tone. "Does it pain you, miko?" he asked, the tenseness of his voice letting her know he was holding back on his own desire to see her cum on his dick.

Kagome grimaced as the pain of his actions radiated through her. As much as it hurt, his stabbing into her also felt incredibly good. Not believing it was her speaking, she answered, "In the best of ways." Then, unable to keep looking at into his golden eyes, she threw her head back, baring her throat submissively to him and tightening the grip of her legs. "Give me more. Harder."

He growled, low and long. The feel of it vibrated through his shaft and into her body, sending shock waves through pulled back once more and, as his hips propelled forward, Kagome raised hers to meet him, crying out as they met. "Sesshoumaru!"

Her calling his name seemed to be all the daiyoukai needed. Soon he was impaling himself into her dripping wet sheath with abandon. Kagome let go of her inhibitions. She let go of the thought of what was taking place and focused only on what was happening with her, within her. The heavy sacks of his balls slapping against her as he drove his cock into her body only stirred her more and she found herself crying out loud, demanding more from him.

As she neared her climax, Kagome squeezed her legs against him, trying to hold his cock inside of her. She cried out, arching her back once more and offering him her breasts. His head dipped lower, his hair brushing against her, and his mouth took one of her nipples. He suckled strongly, the feeling of his fangs scraping against her sensitive flesh increasing her body's demands. Just as he slammed his cock back into her, grinding himself against her, he bit down lightly. Kagome gasped, her orgasm washing over her, shaking her to the core of her being. She could feel her wetness washing over his member buried deep inside of her. She slumped her boneless body onto the table.

Sesshoumaru stayed buried within her until her orgasm subsided and her clenching muscles relaxed. Then he withdrew and Kagome automatically missed the feeling of him. Her hips arched towards him in demand for more. Instead she received his arms wrapping around her, scooping her up next to him. His cock, still stiff, rubbed against her nether lips as he settled her and Kagome growled with growing desire. She entwined her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his rock hard chest and rubbing them there. "More," she breathed, her lips and tongue moving across his chest and neck as if they were possessed, as if parting from him would kill her.

She heard him growl in return, his hips flexing and pressing his cock against her folds. Kagome closed her eyes against the sensation. As much as she wanted him and what he did to her, her body was tired. "You must rest. You cannot take much more."

"But I want more," she heard herself saying, sounding like a petulant child being denied a treat.

"There will be more," he said as he laid her back down upon the futon. "This Sesshoumaru has told you that before."

"But I want it now," she argued, yawning and curling her body into a ball as she did.

He laid beside her, wrapping around her form. One hand stroked slowly through her hair while the other settled heavily against her hips, letting her know of his presence. "Rest now, miko," he said as he placed soft kisses against her bare back. "This Sesshoumaru will be here when you wake."

**hurt**


	4. touch

**WARNING:** _This chapter contains fellatio and other acts of sex._

**touch**

And he was there when she awakened.

Kagome opened her eyes. They focused on the tub of water still sitting before the dying fire. Then her mind registered the feeling of a warm body pressed against her.

She stirred, moving herself away from Sesshoumaru. His hand upon her hip tightened momentarily before relaxing against her. Turning to face him, she regarded the daiyoukai who seemed to be sleeping soundly. He looked so young in sleep; so youthful even though she knew he was centuries older than she. Perhaps youkai matured differently than humans with their lengthened lifespan? Maybe Sesshoumaru was of the same age as she mentally even though he was over a thousand years old?

Still dressed in his kimono, it was open, revealing his sculptured chest and ridged abdomen to her eyes. A body like his, in her time, was hard to come by, but in this day and age it would be easy to name the cause of. _Battle_, she thought. Did the daiyoukai ever have a chance at peace? Did he even want such?

Her hand reached out, without her mental consent, and settled lightly across his face. The markings of his heritage felt different than the rest of him. Softer, perhaps. Her hand moved down to brush across his soft lips, which parted at her touch. Kagome bit her bottom lip as her eyes settled upon the fangs his parted lips revealed. She knew he had them. He _was _youkai. But she'd never seen them bared in challenge before. Probably because nothing the daiyoukai came upon in all the years she knew of him was challenging enough, in his mind, to earn the action. Not even Naraku, who seemed to test Sesshoumaru left and right, had earned the distinction of such an action.

Her hand moved down his slender throat to his shoulders. Her fingers ran over the broad expanse of his shoulders and chest, moving ever downward as if they were drawn. Her nails scraped across his nipple and it hardened before her eyes. Her eyes shot upwards towards the daiyoukai's face, sure his would be open now, but he seemed to remain in a state of sleep.

Funny. She hadn't ever pictured Sesshoumaru needing sleep.

When her fingers reached the waist of his hamakas, she felt herself pause; part of her wondering why she bothered to stop at all and the other part of her telling her she was crazy for doing what she was doing. She was _feeling_ up Sesshoumaru, for Kami's sake! Just as she had that thought, another popped into her mind. She recalled the pleasure he'd last given her with both his mouth and body. He hadn't found release, satisfaction, for himself during their last bout of sexual play. He'd stopped when he knew her body couldn't handle any more.

Boldly her hand dipped underneath, coming up against the growing hardness she knew she'd find.

Her fingers wrapped around him, not meeting. _How had her body taken this_, she vaguely wondered as her fingers moved boldly down his slowly expanding length. _No wonder I was so sore afterwards_.

Her fingers reached the base of him and moved to explore his testicles. They felt different, heavier and yet softer. She rolled them in her fingers, enjoying the feel of them. It was almost like she had a pair of Baoding balls except not quite so heavy or movable and they were wrapped in velvet. _And there's no bells ringing,_ her mind supplied with a laugh at her comparison. "Shut up," she whispered harshly to herself.

Her eyes, locked on his face, noticed a slight change in his expression as her hand moved against his balls. His lips turned slightly downward but it wasn't with dissatisfaction. She didn't know how she knew this, but she did. His eyes remained closed as her hand gently squeezed his sacks and then moved back up to his hardening member. She chanced a glance downward, her mouth hanging open almost comically as she noticed the size of the "tent" within his hamakas that had come because of _her touch. _Who would have ever guessed she'd be able to affect a man, _especially Sesshoumaru, _in this way just by simply touching him. Unable to resist, she moved herself closer to him, easily pushing aside his clothing to bare him to her gaze.

In all their previous couplings, she never had the chance to truly look upon on him. She'd been bound one way or another, blind folded, or too shy to look. Now, though. Now she felt as if she were in control. And the shyness of before seemed a distant memory as her eyes feasted.

The hair 'guarding' him was the same white as the hair on his head. Thick and slightly course, it reminded her of the hair on a dog. _But then_, she thought, _this is a dog demon I have displayed before me. _His thick member was standing in full attention now, the head of him swollen and darkly colored. He wasn't circumcised, but Kagome didn't know why he would be. Circumcision wasn't a practiced thing in this era. The tip of his cock was peeking through the foreskin of his member now.

She briefly glanced back at his face, surprised to find his eyes still closed.

Leaning down, she inhaled the scent of him. She might not have the sensitive nose of a youkai, but she could still smell. And Sesshoumaru smelled differently than any male she'd been around before. There was something wild about him, something free. It was definitely distinctive and stimulating. Without thought, her tongue darted out, lightly dragging over the head of his cock, pushing into the slit that was coming out to play with her.

When she realized what she'd done, her eyes darted back up to Sesshoumaru. His own were still closed and his mouth was relaxed. His chest was rising and falling evenly giving her the thought that maybe he wasn't aware at all about what she was doing to him. _You're molesting a sleeping man,_ her brain supplied. Sighing to herself, she turned her eyes back down towards the thick member still within her grasp. The taste of him tingled against her tongue. "He molested me first," she told herself as she leaned back down to him.

Her hand moved to the tip of him, gripping and pulling the foreskin away from the head of his cock. She held him as her tongue flicked against him once more, moving around the mushroomed tip in a circular motion before pushing slowly into the slit of him more. His taste was extraordinary to her and she couldn't help but put her lips around him as he had done to her.

With her mouth firmly in place, her tongue swirled out, rubbing around the lip of the head of his cock, pushing against it and sucking lightly. His member jerked within her grasp, surprising her. Kagome reflexively let go of him and made to move away. She was stopped by the feeling of a clawed hand holding her in place. Her mouth still firmly wrapped around him, she turned her eyes upwards, tracing the smooth muscles of his body to look into his face. His eyes were open now, staring down at her and tinged with the red of lust. "More," he said, his hand pushing her down.

Opening her mouth and relaxing her throat, Kagome swallowed him deeper within her. His hand was insistent in its intent that she take as much of him as possible. When he realized that she was having trouble breathing, he let up on his hold. Kagome pulled away, rubbing at her jaw that hurt from having to stretch to take him. "Continue," he demanded.

She looked to him and there was a smirk on his face. "You will finish what you started, miko."

Her hand, still gripping his shaft, ran up and down the length of him as she contemplated her actions. She could feel a blush settling over her cheeks. "I've...I've never done anything like this before," she found herself shyly admitting.

"You seem to be doing fine," he answered as his hand once more settled upon her head and began pushing her back down to him. "Continue."

Kagome looked over the daiyoukai's pulsing cock. Opening her mouth, she inserted the head of him inside her once more, moving her head up and down as far as she comfortably could. Her tongue worked against him as her hand fondled his balls. He jerked against her, within her. His clawed hand tightened and eased as she worked her lips and tongue over him. A slightly salty taste filled her mouth as his cock grew within the confines of her mouth. Her hand continued to work him, moving up and down and squeezing against his shaft as he'd done with her the first time he'd taken her. Sesshoumaru moaned above her, rolling over onto his back, taking her with him.

Kagome braced herself against the daiyoukai, knowing he could take her meager weight. Her long luscious hair fell across her face, blocking the visage of her giving him head. His hand quickly moved her hair aside and Kagome glanced up at the daiyoukai as she sunk her mouth down upon his fully rigid shaft. His eyes, golden, tinged with red, and more intense than Kagome had seen them before, stared down hard at her.

Releasing his cock from her mouth, she traced her tongue down the underside of him, lapping and nibbling lightly against his flesh while her hands continued to squeeze and move against his shaft and balls. Kagome had never felt such power over another before as the scraping of her teeth against him caused the daiyoukai's head to fall back, his eyes rolling and a strangled groan sounding from his mouth. She worked her way down to the base of his shaft and then licked at his heavy balls. As her tongue ran against his large marbles, feeling the stiff hairs covering them and the salty taste that seemed to be natural, he growled even louder. The clawed hand in her hair tightened almost to the point of the pain and she squeezed his member hard as a form of reprimand.

He immediately relinquished his hold upon her head, gasping above her. Kagome smiled to herself as she sucked one of his balls into her well moistened mouth with a pop and rolled it around on her tongue. Releasing it with a lick, her mouth moved to the other and repeated her actions. Slowly, she moved upwards, tracing the length of him, all the way up to the tip of his cock. Kagome ran her tongue across his head again, as she had done the first time around.

She relished the power she had over him when she heard his gruff whisper of, "Oh, Kami."

She'd never heard him call out to anyone or anything before. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her lips lightly around his tip. With a hard dip, Kagome sunk as low as she could, taking as much of him within her opening as she could without gagging. Her hand stroked what her mouth could not take and she found herself mimicking the same rhythm as when he was fucking her. His hips bucked underneath her touch as his hand tightened in her hair--though not to the point of pain as it had before.

Lost in the motions she was doing, her ears focusing on the grunts and snarls of pleasure he was making above her, she was surprised when he jerked harshly, his cock shoving itself deep into her mouth. "Swallow," she heard him order.

She gagged as spurts of his semen washed into her mouth. She hadn't anticipated his release and especially _the amount_ of his cum filling her, spilling out the corners of her small opening. Kagome swallowed as much of his seed as she could, much of the rest burst out of her, running down the side of her lips, cascading past her chin. Pulling her head away, her hand still stroked him as his cock jerked and strained before her. She watched with undisguised interest as he finished his release, the creamy substance of his seed running down her hand. Her other hand wiped away the cum that molded to her lips as she turned her gaze to look up at him. His eyes, not as intense as before but still capturing, stared back at her. Then the hand in her hair dragged her upwards, towards him. Kagome followed, her body feeling strangely satisfied even though she had only pleasured him.

His lips slammed into hers, his tongue pushing against her and demanding entrance as his hand reached up and took a firm hold of her breast. With his fingers latched onto her nipple, pulling and twisting it, she opened her mouth and his tongue invaded her. It swept across her mouth, a feeling Kagome was not use to. But it took only a moment until her own tongue was tentatively reaching out to his. He took her movement as acceptance, deepening the kiss. The hand on the back of her head held her in place as he continued to ravage her with his mouth and his hand continued to pull at her nipple. She could feel the wetness building between her thighs and she clamped them together, rubbing her legs against one another alleviate the ache. She moaned as his lips finally released her mouth and rained heated kisses down her jaw to her neck.

He rolled over, placing her underneath him as his body rubbed against her. His cock was hard again, pushing insistently against her leg. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered before his mouth covered her nipple, sucking it hard.

Kagome arched her back to grant him more access to her. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried out.

The sound of his name only seemed to urge him on, increasing his movements against her and the heated motions of his mouth. His hands seemed to be every where all at once and Kagome's eyes closed as her pleasure increased. Then he was lifting her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried them towards the chair.

He sat down, placing her legs on either side of him. There was more than enough room for her to comfortably straddle the daiyoukai's lap. Kagome panted as her sex cradled him, his stiff cock thrusting up proudly between her thighs. Kagome could not resist rubbing her still hot and wanting body against him and was rewarded as Sesshoumaru hissed against the sensation. "Take me," he growled.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "Take my cock into your tight pussy. Now!" he demanded.

Unsure of herself, Kagome settled her legs on either side of his and rose up, brushing the wet lips of her sex against the head of his pulsating cock. Grabbing onto his shoulders for support, she lowered herself down onto his rod, closing her eyes so she could soak in every second of the erotic sensation. Groaning aloud as her body was filled once more, she slowly sunk downward, enjoying the feeling of him entering her. "Yes," she hissed between clenched teeth when she fully seated herself upon his member.

His hands grabbed her hips, pushing her upwards and then back down with force. "Move," he commanded, his voice rough with unspent lust.

Kagome gasped at the feeling, rising up until he was almost gone from her and then lowering herself back down. He laid his head back, resting it on the chair and closing his eyes. His hands stayed on her hips, not moving her but urging her along all the same.

New to this and embracing the feeling of taking him at her own pace instead of the other way around, her body rose and fell slowly over him at first. The flow of her juices coated him and she could feel his girth pulsing inside of her each time she rode down. One of his hands moved up to grab her nipple, squeezing it almost painfully, and Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out as his touch clenched the muscles of her body tightly around him. "Faster," he grounded out.

Her body his to command, she did as he ordered. Riding him faster, she closed her eyes and threw her head back as she felt herself nearing completion yet again. Would it always be like this? Would he always bring her to such heights over and over again?

Her orgasm washed over her, unexpected. Her legs locked in place as her muscles pulsed and pulled and her juices flowed heavily from between her thighs. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, his hands tightening against her hips as he forced her to keep moving against him, harder and faster than before as his strength became hers. His own hips rose up to meet her thrusts, plunging him deeply within her. Kagome could do nothing but hold on to him and take what he gave her.

Then he jerked within her; once, twice. He came with force, coating her insides with his seed. Kagome moaned at the familiar feeling of his essence lining her insides. Leaning forward, she clamped her teeth around his nipple, biting as hard as she could as her body burned. He hissed, his hands gripping her and holding her in place and her body seemed to convulse, but he made no move to pull her away from him. He seemed to like the pain. Her fingers curled into claws, her nails biting into his skin as the pleasure seemed to last forever.

When the feelings finally subsided, Kagome was panting again. She released him from her mouth, licking over the abused flesh and kissing the pain she caused away. Laying her head against him, her ear over his heart, she listened as it raced inside of him.

Slowly, he pulled her up and off of him. Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip as the movement caused a shudder of desire to race through her. He curled her body up in his lap, one hand running through her hair while the other kept her close to him. His face he buried into her neck, his lips pressing lightly against her. "Sesshoumaru," she said softly, keeping her eyes closed and her face curled up against the broad expanse of his chest.

He gave her no signs that he heard her, but Kagome knew he did. Placing a light kiss against him, her tongue darted out to lick at the sweat of their sex that still coated him and she relished the taste of it. "How long will you keep me here?"

The hand that had been running through her hair moved slowly down the side of her face and throat. He glided over her still sensitive breasts, eliciting a breathy moan from her as his claws lightly scraped against her. Then his fingers settled possessively over her abdomen as they usually did. He kneaded his hand against her, breathing in her scent. She felt his tongue trace the length of her neck, tasting her much as she had done to him.

Kagome tensed; waiting for his answer and wondering if he would respond to her question at all.

His lips moved softly across her jaw line and Kagome instinctively turned her face towards him, meeting his mouth with her own. The press of his lips was light, gentle against her. There was no heated passion, demanding satisfaction. Only he and she existed. He withdrew his lips from hers, resting his forehead against her. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, looking into his golden depths. "Forever, miko," he whispered against her. "This Sesshoumaru shall keep you forever."

**touch**


	5. addicted

Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations and mild violence.

**addicted**

Kagome lay on the futon, one arm thrown above her head, fingers curling through hair that was splayed out around her. She kept her eyes focused on the ceiling, tracing some pattern she imagined there. Her other hand stroked lazily across the flat planes of her stomach, nails gliding smoothly across skin. The air was cool but not uncomfortably so. Sesshoumaru might not care to speak of her humanity, but he remembered it. Since he allowed her no coverings or clothing, preferring to keep her naked and waiting, he made sure the fire had sufficient feed. He liked the way the semi-cool air kept her nipples in a near puckered state and her body sensitive to touch.

Sesshoumaru came to her whenever the urge took him. Sometimes he fucked her roughly, leaving bruises and scratches behind in the wake of his lust. Other times he took her tenderly, overcoming her resistance with soft, heated kisses and a gentleness she'd never suspected him of having. He was there when she bathed, when she ate. Never letting her do for herself, his deft fingers washed her as if she were a fragile china doll and he handled the chop sticks with the same grace as a sword, feeding her until every morsel was gone. She was never taken from this room and, though Kagome sensed the presence of others, she saw no one but him. If any dared enter, they came while she was sleeping.

His eyes....terrible in their beauty....

"Always watching," she whispered the end of the thought aloud, a chill coming over her as she pictured them in her mind; twin glowing golden suns, conveying so much without ever giving anything away. "Always there."

Sesshoumaru was quickly becoming all she knew. She craved contact and interaction with others and Sesshoumaru had made himself her only means to an end. When he spoke, she could not help but listen and obey in hopes to hear his voice again. When he stroked her, she could not help but bend her body to his will in hopes that he would do so again. Kagome found herself not thinking of whether it was day or night any more. She had been reduced to he is here or he is not.....

She felt like such a whore, craving him the way she did.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the movement of her fingers against heated flesh, of the way her nails felt scraping against her body. Taking long deep breaths, she kept the movements shallow, never giving herself more. Sesshoumaru always made her beg for what she wanted, always made her call out her desires no matter how much she did not want to name them.

Slowly, she inched upwards towards her breasts, teasing them by only letting her fingers move around them. She ran her nails lightly between the valley of her breasts before wrapping her fingers firmly around her throat, imaging it was Sesshoumaru. He did this often when they fucked; held her throat and demanded she look him in the eyes when she came. After a time, Kagome had found it erotic, stimulating, if not a bit frightening, but satisfaction was not to be hers this time. Her hand was too small, her grip not harsh enough. And he wasn't here to command...

Squeezing her throat lightly, Kagome ran her hand with a firmer pressure, nails digging in, back down between the valley of her breasts to her navel. Kneading her stomach, she moved her hand back upwards, once more denying her breasts the touch they craved by moving her hand around them. She explored her throat, cheeks, lips, and throat again with her nails while thinking of Sesshoumaru's deadly claws. They were capable of so much pain, but she had learned what pleasure they brought, too.

Finally she could deny herself no more and moved her hand to one of her breasts, the nipple hardening into a tight nub the instant it grazed her palm. She manipulated the fleshy mound roughly, the way Sesshoumaru did, and then her questing fingers grabbed hold of the nipple, twisting and pulling and twisting again. Turning her face into the futon, Kagome moaned softly, calling out her desire for more the way she had been taught.

Releasing her nipple with a final pull, she moved to the other neglected one; wrapping her hand around it as jolts of sensation raced through her, down her. When both breasts were aching for more, Kagome stopped her ministrations, leaving herself on the brink. Sesshoumaru always made her wait, leading her up to the precipice and then leaving her there, hanging. It was torture, what he did to her, but she had come to love it, to want it, to _need it._

Yes, she needed Sesshoumaru. She desired him. She wanted Sesshoumaru behind her, above her, beside her, touching her.....thrusting into her.

Unable to stop herself, she reached down and cupped her sex, fingers sliding over already swollen soaked lips and rubbing against her clit in the most delightful of ways. Moisture leaked from her pussy, running down the crack of her ass and wetting the futon underneath her. She dared not dip down into herself though. Kagome could not allow herself to fulfill her own wants, her own needs, by plunging her fingers into her tight sheath before drawing out the ache as _he_ did. Sesshoumaru would tease her, touching her everywhere else but there while his hot breath stimulated her all the more until she was writhing underneath him.

Gasping as she neared release from the very thought of his mouth upon her body, Kagome forced her hand away from her pussy before she came, balling it up beside her as her harsh breathing slowly settled. When she felt more in control of herself, Kagome moved her hand back to where it was. She put more pressure on her clit while her fingers danced on the outside of her vagina, stroking against the skin almost hurriedly but still not penetrating.

"Damn him...," she cursed softly, finally dipping a single finger into herself. Despite the size of her youkai lover, her muscles remained tight and gripping. She could feel them clamping down on her finger. Pumping in and out of herself while using the palm of her hand to stimulate her clit, she increased her speed; faster and faster, pressing down harder and harder as she climbed towards orgasm again. With each thrust of her finger, she delved deeper into herself. Then she added two more, gasping as she stretched herself open.

Biting her lip, Kagome bucked her hips against her hand. She moaned out loud, embarrassed that others would hear her and know what she was doing but beyond caring at the same time. Her mewling, whimpering cries only seemed to urge her hand on.

Kagome had touched herself this way before Sesshoumaru had taken her. She might have been a virgin, but she wasn't unknowing of her body's baser desires. But everything seemed so different now. There was a fire, a new need to it. Her own touch never seemed to be enough as it had before. Not even her mind could bring her an image that gained the overwhelming release she sought so feverishly. Her body wanted to be stretched and filled. She wanted the feeling of Sesshoumaru's claws running across her skin, his fingers wrapping around her throat, and she wanted to hear the snarls and growls he made as he found his release inside of her.

Her body shuddered as Kagome pressed her fingers deeply inside her, finding the spot Sesshoumaru always managed to hit with unerring ease and pressing upon it. Her legs kicked against the futon as her other hand sought out her breasts, teasing her nipples and kneading the fleshy globes almost wildly. She scratched her own nails across her skin, leaving behind bright red streaks where she tore into herself. _He will see those_, her mind told her. _He will be angry that you dared to try and bring yourself the pleasure only he should. _

But Kagome did not care because nothing she did was enough. Nothing brought her the mind numbing frenzy she so desired. She knew she needed more and she needed it _now_.

Tearing her hand away from herself, Kagome stood, more stumbling than walking off of the futon. Her body felt weak and dazed with denied release. She moved towards the chair, thinking maybe a new position would give her what she desired quicker than laying down.

She was just about to sit, her bottom inches from the supple leather, when Sesshoumaru's youki washed over her skin; startling her with its intensity and making her fall back, legs splayed open. Her lungs dragged in air as the youki pressed down, demanding subservience. The feel of it, of him, was all she needed. Kagome buried her fingers within herself once more and came. She threw her head back; her chest thrusting outwards as her vision danced with streaks of white light. When the passions of her climax began to slow, she pulled her fingers out slowly. Now wet with her juices, she trailed her hand back up to her teased nipples to try and satisfy the ache there. Then she turned, expecting to see Sesshoumaru in the doorway watching, but he wasn't there. His youki, snarling around her like a beast, had preceded him.

Something was wrong.

Unable to call up fear as her body was still fluctuating with her release, Kagome forced herself to rise. She wouldn't greet him with her legs spread open and pussy ready and willing like the whore she felt herself to be. She would stand tall and proud; be who she was and not who he seemed to want her to be.

She moved to stand before the chair with nothing in between her and the doorway. Straightening her back and lifting her head, Kagome tried not to flinch when the door was suddenly slammed open, bouncing against the wall twice before finally settling. Sesshoumaru walked into the room, his hair lifting around him with the force of his youki. Dressed in his armor, the first time she'd seen him in it since coming here, his face was a set mask as he walked over to her, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Kagome was about to demand to know what was going on when his hand shot out, wrapping around her throat in a bruising grip. He lifted her until only the tips of her toes were touching the floor. She gasped, surprised by the ferociousness of his movements but turned on at the same time. Instinctively, her hands grabbed him around his wrist, nails digging into his skin in a bid to be free. Kagome knew he could smell her sex in the air. The scent of her recent release was so strong even she could. Was he angry with her for doing what she had done? Would he punish her now?

Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him, their lips only a breadth apart. His eyes were twin topazes of cold passion and Kagome could not look away. "Who do you belong to, bitch?"

His deep baritone, low and controlled, washed over her like cool satin and Kagome very nearly closed her eyes at the sound of it. He gave her a slight shake to keep her focused. "You...Sess..shou...maru," she finally answered, her voice wavering and her grip tightening on him as he seemed to lift her entirely off the ground.

Her feet flailed helplessly and her throat convulsed as his bruising grip nearly cut off her air supply. Still holding her up in the air by her neck, he turned and pinned her against the wall. Slowly, he allowed her to slide down the wall until her toes were once more touching the floor. His eyes never left her face as his other hand reached forward and grabbed her breast harshly, twisting the nipple to the point of pain. Kagome cried out, forcing herself to be still. "Please," she whispered, her thoughts of standing proud and defiant melting as tears gathered in her eyes. "What have I done?"

He ignored her, his hand moving down to cup between her legs. When his fingers encountered her still soaking wet pussy, a low growl sounded. Kagome felt the vibrations of it through his hands and it shattered her. The sound was so carnal, so calling. "Who makes you wet, miko?" he asked, his voice still harsh but not as angry. His eyes traced down her body, looking over the markings she'd left on herself, and then focused on the juncture of her legs where his hand worked against her. "Who do you think of when you touch yourself?"

"You do, Sesshoumaru," she answered, breathless now that he was touching her where only moments before she had been imagining him. "Only you."

His thumb began rubbing in circles over her clit while his fingers pushed brutally inside of her, stretching her wide once more. "Whose cock makes you scream, miko?"

Despite his rough attentions, her body reacted to his touch just as it did every time. She jerked, feeling her juices coat his fingers. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried out, arching her back as much as his hold allowed her to.

He smirked as he pulled his wet fingers from her sheath, but the hardness remained in his eyes. He raised his fingers up to her mouth. "Taste what this Sesshoumaru does to you, miko."

When she did not immediately open her mouth, he adjusted the position of his hand to force her to. She complied to the pressure he put upon her jaw and opened. When she did, he inserted his fingers. "Taste yourself. Lick my fingers clean."

Kagome could not help but do as he ordered, three of his large fingers filling her mouth and pressing down upon her tongue. Tentatively, she moved her tongue against them; at first rebelling against tasting herself. Then Kagome found that she liked the way she tasted mixed with his unique flavor. She worked her tongue up and down his fingers, making sure to be careful of his claws but to do a thorough job as well. Sesshoumaru never accepted less than perfection.

His eyes watched her as Kagome did as she was told. When he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out of her mouth slowly, one by one. Then he turned her to face the wall. The hand that had been holding her throat and jaw moved into her thick mass of hair. His fingers gripped it tightly, holding it up and away from her face and body. He stepped closer and Kagome inhaled sharply as she felt the spikes from his armor against her back. She arched her back away from them and the wall's rough surface scraped maddeningly against her still aching breasts. Kagome tried to move away from him and the wall and was rewarded by a sharp slap on her ass that seemed to echo around her. "Stay."

She closed her mouth with a whimper of pain, still feeling the sting. Forcing her body to still, Kagome waited with bated breath for what he would do to her next. Then she felt his claws moving lightly across the expanse of her exposed shoulders. Sesshoumaru seemed to be tracing something up against her skin and Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out when he settled on a location and began to carving his claws against her. The burning pain of his etching ran through her, taking away her breath. She bit her lip, tasting her own blood, to keep from crying out.

Kagome could feel her blood blossoming where his claws ran. The blood flowed freely down her back and she itched to wipe it away. "Do you remember this Sesshoumaru telling you that there is much to learn in taste, miko?"

Forcing herself to concentrate on his voice and not the pain of his actions, Kagome nodded her head yes, the movement halted by of the grip he had on her hair. She felt his tongue soothing over the place where he had carved into her. "Do you wish to know what this Sesshoumaru learns as he tastes you?"

Shutting her eyes, Kagome nodded her head once more. She felt his rough tongue slide over her shoulder again. The feeling of it eased the earlier pain and the wetness between her thighs increased as she remembered how his tongue felt against other places. "Mine, miko," he growled against her, the sound vibrating through her. "I taste that you are mine."

"Yes," she hurried to say. She would do anything, say anything, to keep him from hurting her more. He was capable of bringing her to such heights in pleasure and even more capable of pain. "Yes, yours."

He stilled at her words, pausing the strokes of his tongue against her flesh. Almost abruptly, Sesshoumaru released her and stepped away. Kagome caught herself against the wall as her legs threatened to go out from under her. She stayed where she was, afraid to move. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she saw nothing that would allow her to know what he was about now. His eyes were staring intently at her and she had to look away, unable to hold his gaze. "The half-breed comes," he said at last, his voice hard and unyielding.

Kagome felt the air stall in her lungs and her body tensed. She felt like running away, not wanting to remember that there was life beyond this room and the things that happened to her here. She didn't want to recall how she'd come to be where she was. Forgetting was so much easier than facing it.

Sesshoumaru turned away from her, his stride purposeful and movements deliberate as he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. He pulled a kimono out, glancing down at it and then over to her. "Put it on."

Mind still numbed, Kagome moved to obey. Her body was shaking with disbelief and worry now. She slid on the silk kimono, unable to stop herself from remembering how Sesshoumaru's felt as it slid across her body when he laid next to her. She tied the obi into a simple knot and waited while Sesshoumaru's eyes continued to bore into her. After a moment, he gestured for her to follow him. _Inuyasha,_ she whispered in her mind, though her lips dare not say his name.

What would happen now?

**addicted**


	6. control

WARNING: This chapter contains language and sexual situations.

**control**

They flew on his youki cloud, Kagome wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face into the soft fluff of his mokomoko. The sunlight had hurt her eyes, blinding her. It had been too long since she'd seen the light of day.

As they moved, the air felt cold against her, the silk kimono offering little protection against the elements. Sesshoumaru flew with a speed she'd forgotten him capable of. They raced over the countryside, trees and open fields a blur underneath their feet. Kagome had never realized how large the Western territories were before then.

Every time she dared a glance up in the daiyoukai's direction, she saw his face set impassively. His eyes stayed glued to the horizon as his clawed fingers ran up and down her back almost unconsciously. Then his speed began to slow and Kagome could feel them descending. He landed lightly on the ground, his body absorbing whatever impact there was. Not even aware that he'd lifted her against him as they landed, Kagome registered the shock she felt as her bare feet settle onto a thick carpeting of grass as he slid her slowly down him.

They were in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by tall, thick trees on every side. Beside her Sesshoumaru stood, his body tense and his eyes focused in the direction she now knew Inuyasha approached from. His hand settled on the hilt of Bakusaiga while his other still stroked her back. He did not look at her when he spoke. "Unless you wish the half breed to die," he said so low she could barely hear him as his youki seemed to wrap itself around her, holding her immobile, "You will make him understand who your master is now, miko."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when Inuyasha suddenly burst through the trees. Leaves shed from the branches by his movements rained down around him. He already had Tessaiga withdrawn, the blade transformed. A snarl was on his face as his amber eyes settled on his brother. "Sesshoumaru."

"You trespass, half breed. Leave now or die."

Inuyasha ignored Sesshoumaru's threat. His eyes looked her over, taking in her change of clothing and the way she seemed to be standing, half turned towards Sesshoumaru. His gaze narrowed as he saw Sesshoumaru caressing her back. "Why the fuck do you have Kagome?!" he demanded to know, his eyes darting from her back to his brother to her again.

Held firmly in place by Sesshoumaru's youki, Kagome could do nothing but stand there, looking for all the world compliant with her proximity to the daiyoukai. "The miko is no longer your concern, half breed."

"Fuck that! I protect Kagome! Let her go, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru pulled her towards him. The hand that had been stroking her back soothingly curled around her throat now. His claws fondled her skin menacingly. "No."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his grip on his sword tightening until his knuckles were white.

Inuyasha looked at her, his nose sniffing the air. Anger heated his gaze once more as Kagome was sure he smelled her blood from where Sesshoumaru had cut into her shoulder. "What the fuck has he done to you?"

"N..nothing," she answered, unsure of whether or not she had permission to speak. She kept her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru, not wishing to push past her given limits but not knowing what those were. Kagome tried to control the shaking of her voice, but Sesshoumaru's earlier words were circling in her mind, making it hard to concentrate on such a thing. "He...he hasn't done anything to me, Inuyasha."

She could sense the barely restrained violence simmering within Sesshoumaru. He wanted nothing more than to cut his half brother down where he stood and Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was more than capable of just that. He also knew just how she felt about all of her friends, the sacrifices she would make for them to be happy and healthy. He was using that against her to keep her with him, to control her.

"You're fucking lying to me, Kagome! I can smell your blood. I can see the bruises on you!"

"Please, Inuyasha," she begged, chancing a quick glance his way and earning a growl from the daiyoukai that was not heard; only felt through the claws still pressed against her throat. "Just go. I'll be fine."

Inuyasha took a step forward and Sesshoumaru's grip on her throat tightened. A surprised squeak escaped her lips, cutting off what else she was going to say and stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. Inuyasha's eyes pulled reluctantly away from her and looked towards Sesshoumaru again. He growled low in his throat. "You goddamn bastard. Get your fucking hands off of her!"

"The miko belongs to this Sesshoumaru now, half breed.

"Fuck that! I'll fucking kill you Sesshoumaru if you don't let her go right now!"

"Ridiculous," he scoffed back at Inuyasha, his voice as monotone as always. "You would hurt the girl before you ever came close to this Sesshoumaru."

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome begged again, becoming desperate and sensing the situation quickly growing out of her control. She kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru's face. "Just go. I....I want to be with Sesshoumaru. I belong to him now."

She could feel the daiyoukai's smug satisfaction as Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief. "That damn bastard's brain washed you or something, Kagome. I'm not leaving without you!"

There was a change in the wind, carrying more of her scent directly towards Inuyasha. She saw his nose sniff out of the corner of her eye. His eyes widened as he realized something. "What the fuck?! Kagome you're fucking--"

Kagome blinked, and in the space of that movement, Sesshoumaru was no longer standing beside her. He was driving his fist into Inuyasha's face. The sound of bone being crunched filled her ears near to deafening as her friend was sent flying backwards. Inuyasha landed some length away against the sturdy trunk of a well aged tree and slid down it, hand grasping at his face as his blood gushed forth. Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles, his claws catching the sunlight pouring through the tree tops and shining with lethality. Kagome watched, struck, as he advanced with deadly intent. "You have been warned, half breed," Sesshoumaru said as he stalked over to where Inuyasha lay. "The bitch is mine."

Suddenly she was released from the hold that had come over her. Not thinking of what might happen to her, thinking only of Inuyasha, Kagome ran at Sesshoumaru's back. He still seemed so imposing to her, so much larger than real life. Kagome couldn't not help but revert to a previous mental state; when she was fifteen and looking at the daiyoukai for the very first time. She hadn't known who he was, as Inuyasha's older brother, when she first saw him. All her mind, her body, had known was that this was a dangerous being And now. Now that she knew more him than any other, in a way few were certain to lay claim to, Kagome latched herself onto him, knowing exactly how dangerous he truly was. What she had seen that day compared little to none to what her mind saw now.

She threw herself against him, the weight of her body nothing. Her fingers wrapped around his strong, thickly muscled arm; the arm that was prepared to tear Inuyasha's heart out. Her nails dug into his flesh, piercing through his silk haori in her desperation. "No!" Kagome cried out, determination to stop him from killing Inuyasha at the forefront of her mind. "Stop!"

Sesshoumaru spun on her, moonlit silver hair flying out behind him in perfect display. She could tell that he was angry with her-- for her daring to interfere, for interrupting him with his prey. Despite his angelic appearance, Kagome was trapped within his devilish eyes. Cold they were and she could not bear to look away. "Please," she whispered, baring her slender throat in submission. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama.".

As if her voice captivated him, Kagome felt the weight of his gaze upon her. He was waiting, wanting. Sesshoumaru wanted to hear the words from her; the words that would both condemn and excel her. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama," she continued shamelessly. "Please. I belong with you. I want you. I need you. Now."

Kagome felt his growl before she heard it. It vibrated through her, became her. She embraced the feeling of his arms coming up around her. She felt his muscles tighten, momentarily, before the feeling of weightlessness overtook her. He was moving them; away from Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed, as they touched ground once more.

His claws tore into her kimono, baring her left shoulder to Inuyasha's eyes. Just as he did, Kagome wrapped her hands around the spikes of his armor and pulled herself next to him, rubbing her sex against him. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she said again, entirely lost to the feeling of his name on her lips.

Kagome opened her eyes, unaware of when she'd closed them, and looked up into Sesshoumaru's face; so angelic it was purely demonic. Just as her eyes made contact with his, Sesshoumaru's lips slammed down onto hers. His kiss was anything but gentle. It was domineering and controlling. It was all she could be. It was all she was.

When he broke their lips apart, Kagome was panting with want; both of the physical and of the psychological. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama," she continued to beg. "Please. I need you. Now."

Sesshoumaru's eyes tore into her own, judging her and everything she was with a single look. Slowly, his gaze moved over her, heating her from a look alone. Then he turned to look towards Inuyasha. As he glared at his younger brother, his golden gaze hardened once more with the threat of death. "The bitch belongs to this Sesshoumaru now, half breed," he declared boldly and Kagome only heard it as truth.

She was tempted to look, to convey to Inuyasha through eye contact that which she could not through voice. Kagome reigned in her desire and focused instead on the daiyoukai before her. Suddenly Inuyasha was no longer there as Sesshoumaru scooped her up into his arms and took off through the trees. The surrounding landscape became a blur and Kagome closed her eyes as his quick motions made her stomach churn violently.

As quickly as he had moved, he came to a stop. Kagome gasped for breath, her world spinning as she found herself pressed against the rough trunk of a tree. The bark bit into her skin just as Sesshoumaru's claws sliced through the obi holding her kimono closed. She moaned softly, lost to sensation, as his long fingers closed around her breasts, squeezing them almost painfully.

Grimacing from the harshness of his demanding touch, her mind turning the pain to passion and she looked up into his face. Sesshoumaru's markings were jagged and lengthened, his eyes were fully red now, the irises a brilliant blue, and his fangs were elongated. His youki was flaring again, pressing down on her and their surroundings and lifting the long strands of his silky hair once more. Only a fool with a death wish would come near to them now.

Slowly, Kagome raised her hand and placed it upon his cheek. Her fingers lightly trailed over his markings and ran up to brush over his elfin ear. She'd learned how sensitive his ears were in more ways than one and stroked it lightly, trying to calm him. Her other hand she tangled in his obi, tugging at it to make him understand what she wanted, what she _needed_.

Her mother had often said the phrase that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. If such things were true, then the way to a youkai's was through sex it seemed. And if there was one thing Kagome had learned, it was that Sesshoumaru enjoyed sex. He enjoyed fucking almost as much as he enjoyed battling. And with his body still tense with the desire to rend his brother to shreds, Kagome would do whatever it took to turn his mind away from Inuyasha.

His eyes stayed locked with hers as he slowly removed the swords at his waist. Sesshoumaru removed his armor next, setting it aside where it fell heavily to the ground. While he slowly stripped before her, Kagome loosened the knot of his obi, letting it fall down around his booted feet. As soon as the armor was out of her way, her hand delved down into Sesshoumaru's hamakas, searching and finding what her mind sought. She gripped his slowly hardening length and squeezed, working it with her fingers. "You play with fire, miko," Sesshoumaru he said with a hiss of indrawn breath as she ran her fingers over his balls.

Licking her lips, she leaned forward and ran her tongue across his chest. Oh she loved the way this male tasted! His taste was divine and called to her tongue.

Her lips sought out his nipple, sucking upon it, while her hand continued to move up and down his growing cock. Kagome flicked her tongue across his nipple rapidly just as her hand picked up force and speed. She bit the pink nub hard between her teeth and Sesshoumaru's hips flexed into her as he massaged her breasts, following the movements of her mouth and hand. She chanced a look up at his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed and his lips clamped together, the points of his fangs showing. Kissing her way across the broad expanse of his chest, Kagome sought out his other nipple and bit that one, too, before soothing it with soft strokes of her tongue. Her hand moved down his girth to cup his heavy balls, squeezing them as she did.

Moving slowly and leaving a trail of open mouthed wet kisses and hard nips to his firm body behind her, she drew down to her knees, facing his heavy girth. A tug from her hand to his hamakas exposed him fully to her eyes and she stared at him for a moment before guiding his cock towards her mouth. Her tongue darted out, licking the head of his now throbbing dick. Above her, his ruby eyes were once more opened and pinned on her, watching as she took him into her mouth, swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, then withdrew. Sesshoumaru's hands were balled at his side now, having released their hold upon her breasts when she had bitten him. He was visibly fighting for control, for breath. "More."

Kagome grabbed the firm, rounded cheeks of his ass with her other hand, groaning to herself as she felt their perfection with her kneading fingers. She nibbled her way lightly down his shaft, licking at his balls and taking them into her mouth. She rolled them around on her tongue, sucking and releasing them one at a time, as her other hand moved slowly up and down the length of him. Squeezing his ass, feeling almost god-like for being able to touch such beauty, Kagome moved her mouth back up his shaft, keeping one hand stroking him. The hand on his ass, she moved downward, nails scraping against him, until she found his heavy sack. Just as she rolled it around her fingertips, she wrapped her lips around him and sunk down as far as she could. Tasting his salty pre-cum, she continued to work her tongue against his rigid cock as her other hand pulled at his balls.

Sesshoumaru let out a loud snarl, his claws sinking deeply into the bark of the tree in front of him. "So hot," he breathed.

Kagome smiled to herself, scraping her teeth lightly against him as she withdrew her mouth. He jerked and she tightened her hold upon him, sucking hard as she did. Sesshoumaru's claws, still embedded within the trunk of the tree, twisted, gouging into the bark even more and leaving a deep scar behind in the wood. Kagome repeated her hard sucking of his cock, stroking him roughly as she did.

Suddenly she found herself down on her hands and knees. Her kimono, already torn, became a distant memory as Sesshoumaru ripped it the rest of the way off of her. He was kneeling behind her, panting. His legs settled outside her own, trapping her in place. His hand brushed her hair aside just as he leaned over her, locking his jaws around the nape of her neck. Kagome could feel the prick of his fangs against her, pressing just hard enough to let her know he was there. Instinctively, her head fell down to rest upon her hands, leaving her ass up in the air, and Sesshoumaru released her, growling his approval. "Mine."

Kagome felt his hardened cock probing for entrance and closed her eyes as he stretched her wide. His hands settled on either side of her head, keeping her body from advancing forwards. Already wet from merely thinking of him taking her, she moaned long and loud as her body accepted his thrust forward and he slid easily in. He did not pause in his movements; withdrawing and ramming himself back inside. Immediately, Sesshoumaru took up a furious pace, his hips jarring her as they met her body. If he wasn't wrapped around her as he was, Kagome was sure her body would have been flung forward from the force he let loose upon her.

Unable to stay quiet, she screamed as he pounded into her with abandon. His body caged her smaller one, the heat and touch of him driving Kagome insane. Her breasts bounced wildly about, only adding to the sensations. She came, crying out his name as she did, and still he continued to slam into her. Her reiki rose as his youki pressed even more strongly down. Above her, Sesshoumaru snarled, riding her harder as her spiritual powers surged between them, scorching against his skin. "My bitch. Mine."

"Y..yours," Kagome agreed between ragged breaths, her body straining and bucking underneath his as she neared a second release.

Like a dam breaking, Kagome felt her juices breaking free of her deeply pounded into pussy. He never stopped, never slowed. His force and speed only seemed to increase with the lubrication from her body. She moaned as the feelings kept rushing upon her, breaking against her as the ocean did upon the shore. Hearing a strangled and hoarse voice crying out, Kagome realized it was her own. "Take it, bitch," he commanded from behind her, his voice low and beastly. "Take my cock."

Kagome cried out again, his words, his commands, turning her on even more. She put her face into the ground to try and muffle the sound of her surrender. Sesshoumaru's pace increased, every thrust of his powerful hips causing her body to jerk forward against his arms. Her hands clenched into fists, digging into the earth she lay upon. She could do nothing but lay there; lay there like the bitch he took her for and take what he gave her. With every strike of his rock hard cock, she cried out. When her voice was gone, still she whimpered and moaned.

His fangs latched on to the back of her neck once more, biting down and breaking through the skin. The pain of his bite was overshadowed by the spilling of his seed into her womb. Her back arched, pushing her ass and pussy into him, as the familiar burning pleasure took hold. In response to her demands, Sesshoumaru grounded himself against her as his cum seemed to keep spurting out of his pulsing cock in a never ending flow. He growled long and low, his fangs still embedded within her flesh. The sound alone made her cum again.

Slowly he seemed to come back to himself and his jaw unlocked from around her neck. Sesshoumaru kept himself buried deep within her as his tongue lathed over the wounds he'd caused. Her body shuddered with each passing. Then he rolled onto his side, taking her with him and wrapping his arms around her. His body curled around and still within hers, Kagome struggled to catch her breath. Her body was still shaking from the force of her orgasms and she swore she could still feel him slamming into her. "Oh, Kami," she whispered.

What had she done?

**control**


	7. caring

**WARNING:**This fic contains graphic sexual scenes. Do not read if under the age of 18.

**caring**

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in his arms. At the _human_ woman in his arms. Her body, warm and soft, was curled within his own, held in place and off the ground by his mercy. Her chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths, the buds of her nipples were still hard with longing. The sun-kissed flesh of her body was slick with the sweat of their sex and, every so often, her legs gave a tremor of remembrance. The sweet scent of her arousal still hung heavily in the air, holding her and him enthralled in passion's thoughts.

His cock was slowly swelling the longer he inhaled her fresh, sweet scent and he momentarily tightened his hold upon her; bringing her flush with his body and pressing his arousal against her plush backside.

For as long as he could recall, since first meeting the miko from the future, she had vexed him. Irritated him beyond almost all else. Time and time again she had stood up to him, spoken to him as if she were his equal, and defended his worthless half-breed brother as if the whelp were better than he. Slowly that irritation had morphed into something else; something he did not wish to think upon and managed to avoid at most times.

The miko had never been afraid of him. Frightened, perhaps, but never afraid. Most bothersome.

When he had come upon her in the forest, aiding those who had wronged the Western Lands, the opportunity to take her had been overwhelming. Even for one such as he.

Taking her down had been a thrill all its own. A predator by nature, watching her fall underneath his hands had sent a rush through his body. Watching her awaken and realize where she was, even more of one. The verbal sparring that had commenced between them had only heightened his desire, his needs. Then, when he had first tasted her innocence, it had been like fire on his tongue. The taste of her had paled all previous meetings with the miko. The feel of her underneath his hands, moving to his will, doing as he wished…a stroke. When he'd plunged inside her tight, wet pussy, the feeling was incomparable. Her cries of pleasure, taken from her, had rung in his ears like a symphony. He'd wanted nothing more that night than to hear her cry out over and over again.

He had thought that, perhaps, over time his desire for her would wane. It was a taste of the forbidden he'd craved. It was her innocence and purity that drew his dark soul. Yet the desire to own her, to have all that she was, had not faded. It had not been sated by one or two fuckings, as he had first supposed. No, the obsession born within him had only grown in size until she was all he wanted, all he needed, and all he…

Sesshoumaru abruptly turned away from his thoughts, slightly releasing his hold on the female in his arms. She had not moved once since they'd laid down together. Her hands remained curled by her face and her startling blue eyes remained open but sightless. Either that or they were focusing so intently on the blade of grass a few meters from her face that all else in the world was vacant.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, he raised his hand towards her face, brushing the hair stuck to her skin by the sweat of their fucking away. The miko closed those unseeing eyes in response to his touch, but her face leaned into him, welcomed him. Whether intentional or not, Sesshoumaru would take what he could from her.

Careful of his claws, Sesshoumaru moved the hair hiding her beautiful face from his view. Pulling it away from her neck as well, he looked down, hunger surely visible in his eyes, at the exquisiteness before him. The miko had always been attractive, surprisingly so for a human, and that beauty had only increased the older she'd grown. Sesshoumaru accredited her beauty to her inner light, the warmth and innocence that drew others to her.

He turned her in his arms, folding her to face him so that he could look more fully upon her. Her hands came to rest lightly upon his chest, her fingers curling upon his flesh. The touch engorged his cock even more and he could not help but press it against the smooth planes of her stomach, groaning quietly as he did so. "Delicious," he whispered down to her as his knuckles caressed the smooth skin of her cheek.

The miko's lips parted slightly, a rush of breath soundlessly leaving them. She turned her face more into his touch as Sesshoumaru continued to stroke the softness before him. His fingertips traced over the high arching brows, brushed across the long dark lashes that guarded those sparkling blues, caressed her delicate jaw line, and traced across those plump lips that beckoned him. The slightest pressure from him caused her to raise her face upwards so that he could see even more of her.

Cupping her face in his hand, still in awe of how small she was compared to him, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. His tongue flicked out, tasting her. In answer, a shudder raced through her body and the hands pressed against his chest curled even more. Truthfully, Kagome was the first human he had ever touched in such a manner and her reactions were startling. She was so open, so giving, even though his moments with her were stolen, at best.

The wetness between her thighs increased the more he touched her and the miko's thighs were rubbing together to try and alleviate the torture of his touch. Sesshoumaru adjusted the hold of his legs on her, pushing one between her thighs and pressing it against the wet lips of her pussy. Her heart rate increased and her breathing was coming in short pants of building want. Sesshoumaru rubbed his leg experimentally against her and her thighs tightened around him as she attempted to stop him.

Chuckling softly to himself, Sesshoumaru kept the pressure of his thigh upon her and began stroking the soft vulnerable flesh of her neck lightly with his claws. Everywhere he touched, goose bumps rose. The pulse in her neck jumped and her human nails were now digging, unknowingly to her, into his chest.

Moving down to trail his claws across her slender collar bone, Sesshoumaru marveled over her body once more. Lean and fit from years of trailing after Inuyasha and from her duties as a miko, it was still surprisingly soft. Despite the dangers she'd thrust herself into upon her arrival here, the miko carried no scars except for where the Shikon jewel had been. And even there, where her flesh had been rendered open by the bite of a youkai, the skin was smooth and the scar fading.

Slowly, drawing out both his own anticipation and her growing one, Sesshoumaru moved his trailing touch down between the valley of her breasts. He circled those luscious globes, letting just the barest touch of his hand caress their outer edges. As he circled them, the miko arched her back, trying to draw his fingers towards her nipples as she intentionally began rubbing her pussy against his leg now. "My little miko," he murmured softly to her, enjoying the way his voice seemed to affect her.

She parted her lips to no doubt refute his claim. As she did, Sesshoumaru raked his hand lower on her body, pressing against the tender rise above her sex. A moan slipped out from between her lips instead and her eyes fluttered open to look at him. "Do not lie to this Sesshoumaru, telling me you do not want this, miko," Sesshoumaru said as he locked eyes with her. He arched his hips against her, rubbing his sex against hers. Fresh juices soaked his thigh as another soft moan left her lips and graced his ears. Never had he heard a sweeter sound.

As his finger delved in between her legs and pressed upon her there, the miko leaned her head against his chest. Her panting breaths feathered across his skin, making his cock strain with want for her touch. Her lips upon his dick had felt like a brand against his flesh and he longed to feel her touch again. But he would not force her to take him. No. He wanted her to come to him of her own free will, to take his cock between her plump lips and suck him dry because she enjoyed pleasuring him as much as he enjoyed pleasing her.

Needing more of her, more than this position allowed him, Sesshoumaru easily rolled them over. His mokomoko curled underneath her at his direction, keeping her head and back from touching the earth. Automatically, her hands fisted in the lush fur as her eyes opened to look up at him. Her blue irises were darkened by her growing passions, her lips parted, and her breasts rose and fell with each of her panting breaths. Long, midnight black tresses fanned out appreciatively around her, contrasting against the white of his mokomoko.

Slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth towards the tantalizing peaks. He paused above one, letting his warm breath fan the hardened bud. Taking a moment to inhale her delicate scent once more, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the nipple before him, purring with satisfaction as she arched her back into his mouth and gasped. He drew deeply upon on it, sucking strongly, and the miko's hands abandoned his mokomoko to wrap themselves amongst his hair, pulling and tugging. Whether to keep him there or pull him away, Sesshoumaru could not tell, but neither did he care. His taste buds were exploding with the savoriness of her and his cock was pulsing with need.

Forcing himself to break away, he buried his face in between the luscious mounds of her breasts, kissing and licking the skin before him. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his cheek against her other breast, slowing making his way to its yet appeased peak. The miko's soft whimpers and moans only urged him on.

Finding it, he licked the nub repeatedly, as if it were a sugared treat, before taking it within the warm confines of his mouth and lavishing it with as much attention as he had the other.

Below him, the miko's hips were bucking in time with his strong draws, rubbing her heated wetness against the engorged length of his cock with every rise. Already his pre-cum was leaking steadily from the head of his dick and his balls were growing heavy. Kami, how this female affected him! Her innocent responses and growing passions stabbed straight into him as if they were a physical weapon, piercing him deep within.

Releasing the nipple in his mouth with an audible pop, he kept his eyes closed as he began moving slowly down the length of her body. Letting his nose guide him down towards the sweetness that called to him, he let his hands rest lightly against her hips, trying to keep her from exciting him further. Already the pain of his erection was threatening release and he wasn't even inside her hot body yet. "So hot," he breathed against the flat planes of her stomach. "So wet for me, my miko."

She tried to speak, her words tumbling out as nonsense as her fingers continued to paw at his head. Unable to deny himself any longer, Sesshoumaru finally moved down to the apex of her legs. Here the smell of her was intoxicating, becoming all he knew and all he wanted. The urge to devour her rose strongly within him; the whimpers she'd been giving only adding fuel to the fire that was rising within him.

Holding her hips still, Sesshoumaru buried his nose into the center of her womanhood and inhaled deeply. Above him the miko moaned long and loudly, her head turning to the side and burying itself in the fluff of his mokomoko.

His tongue flicked out, taking a teasing taste of her wetness. The miko's legs curled around his back, squeezing against him as he gave himself another lick of her sweetness. Trailing his tongue slowly around her clit, Sesshoumaru adjusted the hold he had on her hips so that he was holding onto her legs instead, his fingers kneading the soft flesh of her thighs. Allowing himself the pleasure of flicking her clit with his tongue, he then trailed his mouth slowly down the length of her pussy and back upwards once more to tease her clit again.

Kissing the inside of her thigh, he almost smiled to himself when the miko jumped and gave a short cry. Her hands, unable to stay still, had released his hair and were once more tearing into the fur of his mokomoko.

The taste of her flesh was as intoxicating as the taste of her feminine juices and Sesshoumaru found himself licking and nipping at her tender flesh, working his way slowly back towards her clit. When he reached it, he allowed his warm breath to wash over her once more before retreating to the other, yet untouched thigh.

Above him the miko was crying out her delight loudly now. To him she was a concert of ecstasy. He could hear the blood pounding through her veins, rushing through her body lit by the fires of lust. Underneath his hands, her muscles jumped and strained with each touch of his mouth upon her skin. Her light, panting breaths, rising and falling, made his cock twitch and jump with eagerness to be inside of her. The rustle of her hair as she tossed her head from side to side in wantonness and the continuous flow of sweet nectar from between her thighs stimulated him as nothing else ever had. Every nerve of her body was on fire, wanting his touch, and he could hear every echo of its demand.

Unable to deny himself the taste of her any longer, he once more buried his tongue against her clit as he maneuvered his hand, thrusting two fingers within the slick depths of her pussy, scissoring them as he did. The miko's release was instantaneous, the walls of her pussy clenching around his fingers, trying to draw them in deeper. Her juices thoroughly coated his hand with her essence as she gave a sharp cry.

Sesshoumaru pressed his thumb down upon her clit, keeping his fingers deeply buried within her pussy. Circling his thumb there, he began to slowly climb his way back up her body, leaving a trail of heated kisses and licks. To her breasts he paid homage again before melding his lips with her own in the softest of caresses. To his utter delight, it was the miko who parted her lips first. Her tongue darting out to flick across his own. The feeling of her tongue, willingly, against his skin sent shocks of electricity up his body and down towards his pulsating cock. He needed to feel her so badly, his dick was visibly twitching. "Kagome," he moaned against her lips.

At the sound of her name, the miko opened her eyes and looked up at him. In the depths of them, beyond the passions he'd arisen within her, there was confusion and surprise. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to the sight of it, leaning his head against her own. Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, he jumped when he felt her slender fingers wrapping around the heavy length of him, slowing moving down to the tip of his cock and squeezing.

Excited beyond all else, Sesshoumaru gave a sharp cry as his cock, no longer able to hold back, spilled his seed across the planes of the miko's stomach as her hand milked him dry. Her fingers continued torturing him, moving slowly up and down the length of him, even after he had given her all he had within him. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed, as she slowly released her hold upon him.

Raising his head and opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman before him. There were no words to describe the emotions that rose within him at the flushed sight of her face. It had excited her, jacking him off as she had, and her excitement filled the air with even more of her luscious scent.

Slowly removing his fingers from her pussy, giving her clit one last teasing touch, he trailed his hand up her body, mixing her own juices with his seed as he did. "Do not move, miko," he ordered as he slowly rose to his feet above her.

Looking down at her slight form, thoroughly coated with her own desires as well as his, he put the image of her to memory, to savor more on another day. Slowly his mokomoko curled around her, keeping her from the chill that hung in the air now that his body was no longer near hers. She stayed still as a deer, eyes wide and watching him as he moved around the clearing collecting his clothing. When he returned to her, easily picking up her slight weight, the miko buried her head in the crook of his arm.

She was tired and sore from their fucking. He had been almost vicious after the meeting with Inuyasha and the palms of her hands and knees bore scrapes and dirt from the earth he'd fucked her on. The back of her neck, he could tell, was still tender from his bite and her shoulder, wear he had carved his marking, was surely paining her as well.

Pain was a fact of life, he knew, but part of him did not like causing this one such.

In a flash of movement, Sesshoumaru carried them both to an isolated hot springs. She clung to him, so trustingly, as they moved and he was most reluctant to set her down upon the ground once more. The look upon the miko's face as she noticed where they were was almost worthy it, though. "Stay, miko," he ordered once more as he removed his clothing again, setting aside his swords and armor with more care this time.

Obediently, his mokomoko slithered off of the miko's body as he lifted her once more into his arms. Sesshoumaru tested the spring's waters before stepping with the miko still in his arms. The spiraling heat of the water coated them both, wrapping them in its warmth.

Slowly, he lowered them both down into the water, not wanting to release her just yet. The miko gasped softly as the heated waters lapped against the tender flesh of her pussy. Her eyes fluttered closed, lips parting. Sesshoumaru adjusted her in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting the water carry her as much as he was. "Look at me, miko," Sesshoumaru ordered.

As expected, her eyes opened and locked onto his own. Sesshoumaru adjusted his hold upon her, freeing one of his arms. "I will never let you go," he said he began cupping the heated spring waters and pouring them over her chest and shoulders. "Never."

"I know," she answered softly.

Within her words, in the sound of her voice, there was acceptance of his claim. Tinged with something Sesshoumaru could not lay claim to acknowledging, they were in acceptance nonetheless. But in her eyes, in those never-ending depths of blue, there was still a spark of defiance. It had always been there. Always. And it was highly vexing to him, for some reason. While he'd always seen her as being defiant and strong, he did not crave that in their…relations. No, he wanted her to submit completely to him. Bow to only him. Need only him. Desire only him. Love…only him.

_Love?_

His hands stilled in their cleaning of the miko as the word echoed in his mind.

**caring**


	8. ruined

**WARNING:** I'm no longer putting warnings on here! Read at your own risk… :-)

**ruined**

"What do I mean to you?"

Her voice rang out through the empty, lonely air, but Kagome cared not. It felt good to speak openly, to ask what thoughts ran through her mind. So many times the questions had been there, but Sesshoumaru had brushed them aside through passion's touch.

"What do you not let me know?"

She smoothed her hands over the silk of the kimono Sesshoumaru had given her to wear upon their return to his home. It was beautiful; clinging to the curves of her body. Its colors matched her perfectly and gave her skin an almost unearthly glow. Still, it felt almost odd to be wearing clothing once more and even worse for it to have been given to her by him.

The daiyoukai had washed her body, cleansed her of the dirt and grime and sweat. His hands had ghosted across her flesh, caressing and holding her intimately. And in his eyes… In his eyes there had been secrets that had both thrilled and scared her. No longer had the golden depths been as guarded when they had looked upon her and the thought of what she'd envisioned in them still sent shivers up her spine.

Kagome slid off the bed she'd been placed upon by Sesshoumaru to rest. When they had returned to the Western holdings, she had been so tired, barely awake, that she hadn't been aware of where he was taking her. She had thought he would return her to her usual holding cell. He had not. The accommodations of this new place were far richer than any she had beheld before. The feeling of _him_ was everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. The colors were darker, more masculine. As was the furniture that she could see… Was this his room?

The fire had all but died, casting most of the room into shadow, but Kagome could tell that wherever she was, it was spacious. Large enough for a fully transformed inu youkai to move about, at least.

Tentatively she started forward, almost scared of being caught and reprimanded for leaving the bed without permission. Shaking away such thoughts, such feelings, Kagome reached deep inside herself to that carefully controlled center of her being where she kept her most private thoughts and feelings. Sesshoumaru had all but dominated her fully, being all she knew and felt in this world he'd created for her. Still some part of herself remained, rebelled, and that part found all of this utterly wrong and was pissed as hell about it.

Her stride lengthening, her steps becoming more sure, Kagome moved forward. It felt different to be clothed, yes, but it also acted as armor for herself. She had never realized before how truly vulnerable she was without her clothing.

She came to a stop when she noticed something peeking out of her from the darkness. It took Kagome a moment to realize that it was herself looking back at her.

_She didn't recognize herself?_

Moving forward slower now, Kagome reached her hand out just as the image in the mirror did the same. Her fingers skated across the smooth surface, tracing the face that looked back at her.

_She really hadn't recognized herself…_

There were her eyes, staring back at her in innocent wonder, but they were not _hers._ Those were her lips, parted in questioning, but they were not _hers_. It was her hand that stroked the mirror's surface, but the appendage seemed strange somehow.

The feeling of seeing herself, but not knowing herself was so strange, so out-of-place that Kagome felt her control snapping inside. Anger rushed through her veins as it hadn't since he'd first taken her. What had that bastard done to her?!

Stepping furiously away from the touch of the "other" person in the mirror, Kagome ripped open the kimono. She heard the delicate fabric tearing, but cared no longer for it. It felt as if the silk upon her skin was like a vise grip. She bared her body to the sight of the mirror and looked upon herself fully for the first time in years.

She was beautiful. There were no other words that came to mind, even though she was not one to be overly selfish. Her body was fit, breasts full and inviting to touch. Her hips swelled perfectly from her waist, framing the dark thatch of hair between her legs like a gilded frame. Her legs that had walked thousands of miles were slender and long; toned from the treks she'd made.

Despite the familiarity of the sight, though slightly older now since last she'd stood before a full length mirror, something was off. Something was different. Was it the look in her eyes? Or did the difference run deeper than that? "No," she said aloud. Her voice echoed off the walls. "No. This is _not_ me."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's youki washed over her, like an unforgiving blanket, and Kagome yanked herself away from the false image of herself to face him. She straightened her back; lifting her chin and narrowing her eyes at his image. "You…" she said, her anger and disgust obvious. Though at whom the anger and disgust were focused at, she could not yet say.

"Miko," he intoned, his voice a void of emotion. "You trouble this one. Control yourself."

"I trouble you?" she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Her anger was sharp, biting at her to let it out. The accumulation of it was gigantic and the stress she'd been through only compounded upon it. The tone of his words, his words themselves, only rankled her more. "What in the hell have you done to me?!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, the only clue she had to his growing ire. He took a measured step towards her. There was nothing but domination in his stance, but in his eyes… In his eyes there was a heat, a passion, a fire. And it scared the shit out of her right then. Kagome found herself backing away from his oncoming; stopping only when her back was pressed firmly into the mirror behind her. "What has this one done to you?" he repeated back to her. His voice captured each word sharply. The almost accusing tone struck her like a whip. Each word he spoke curled around her ear like a poison.

"I don't know me," she answered, ashamed of the shaking that had overtaken the anger and outrage in her voice. She gestured, with a throw of her head, to the image now at her back. "That is not me and you are responsible for it."

He moved so fast, Kagome could not track him with her human eyes. One second Kagome was facing him, her back to the mirror, and the next she was in his arms, staring once more at the image before her. Unable to look away from the face staring back at her, Kagome flinched when Sesshoumaru whispered, almost cruelly in her ear, "This is you in truth."

She shook her head in denial. "No."

Kagome stared at the scene before her; the woman shown in the faint lighting of the room and outlined by the form of the inu youkai behind her. Standing as they were, looking to be one but not, the picture was addicting. The darkness of her hair and body contrasted greatly to the moon paleness of he. His longer hair wrapped around her body, caressing it as if it possessed a mind of its own. His slender fingers gripped her shoulders, the paleness of his flesh standing out against her own. The tips of his fingers, covered with long, sharpened claws, caught what light was in the room and seemed to shine. She noticed how the softness of her own body complimented the hardness of his. His tall frame fit to her smaller one perfectly. "No," she said again, her voice stronger than before. "That is not me. That is the me you created through your manipulations."

"This one has created nothing. Manipulated nothing. I have only brought forth that which yearned to be free."

"No," Kagome denied again. "That is not truth and I will not hear it."

"And what makes you say that, miko?" he breathed into her ear.

The feeling of his breath sent betraying shudders across her skin, memories of days past, but Kagome shook the lulling feeling away. What power did this youkai hold over her that she swayed so easily to him? She was a fighter, always had been. At least, she always had been before _him_. "You are a deceiver and a liar," she hissed, grabbing her waning anger as she did.

Kagome should have expected the almost violent turning of herself. She should have expected it and yet, when it happened, a noise of surprise, of weakness, escaped her lips. She found her back pressed once more against the mirrored surface with burning crimson eyes staring down at her from an angelic face. "Bitch," he hissed between clenched teeth. "You dare to call question to this Sesshoumaru's honor?"

Refusing to give an inch, Kagome nodded her head yes. She tried to vocalize her thoughts, but the terrible burn and fury of his countenance prevented her from speaking. Her nod was all that was needed, though, as a terrifying growl ripped forth from the inu youkai before her. "Bitch," he hissed again between clenched fangs.

Finally finding the footing she had lost when faced with his anger, Kagome raised her chin another notch. "I," she said, stressing each fragment of word that parted from her lips. "Am. Not. Your. Bitch."

Immediately his long fingers closed around her throat and she knew he felt how her pulse jumped. Holding her almost gently yet not giving her an inch to run, he pulled her away from the mirror's length. His free hand ripped the shoulder of the kimono away to expose her back. Then the hand holding onto her throat forced her to look over her shoulder into the mirror behind. "You bear my mark of ownership, bitch."

Kagome's eyes raked over the newest scarring of her skin. At the sight of his name, in kanji, carved upon her flesh by his claws and poison, anger rose even higher within her. The inu youkai, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, had dared… DARED…to carve his own name into her skin like a branding iron. "You bastard," she whispered, her eyes tracing over the mark there. Her reiki, long seeming dormant within her, rose to course over her skin like a lover all its own in response to her emotions. "You fucking asshole."

Despite the burn of her purification, or maybe because of it, Sesshoumaru kept his hold upon her. "Try to defy me all you wish, miko," he snarled. The sound of her title was like a curse upon his lips. "But you are mine. The day you crossed the boundaries of the Western lands, you became mine completely."

"I will never be yours, Sesshoumaru," she spat back, turning her head to lock eyes with him once more. "You may take my body, use it in whatever way you want, but you'll never own me."

His lips slammed into hers with such force that Kagome was knocked off the high emotional pedestal she was on. They molded to hers perfectly, drawing out the carnal desires that Sesshoumaru had only helped nurture and grow during the time he'd held her. Kagome found herself responding to his touch, her hips arching towards his own. Her body was demanding, but she forced herself to act through the haze he'd risen in her mind. She pushed her reiki outward, using it to try and get away from his mind-numbing onslaught.

Sesshoumaru pulled back reluctantly from tasting the sweetness of her lips. The miko's face was flushed with her ire and growing passions. He could see his desired death in the depths of her sapphire blues as they glared at him. Her lips, swollen from his kisses, were drawn back in a sneer of disgust. Her defiance, her insulting and disrespectful words, should have pushed him beyond his limits of control. He should have brought her to heel just like the unruly bitch she was being, but for some reason he found he could not. This…this excited him. Already his cock was swollen with the need to take her, but he wanted to take her with her consent, with her pleading for more echoing on those very lips that cursed and denied him.

He let his gaze rake slowly down her body, enjoying the way it reacted to him as he were physically touching her. Her angry breaths caused her chest to rise and fall in the most delicious of ways and he could not resist running one of his claws over the tempting sight of her nipples. "Do not touch me."

To her tone, commanding him, Sesshoumaru paid no heed. Not even dignifying her demand with a response. Who was _she_ to command him? Who was she to deny her attraction and desire to his touch? Who was _she_ to contest which most would consider an honor of the highest?

His fingers continued to glide across her skin, sinking lower and lower upon her body. He did not miss the way she clenched her thighs together, as if that would stop his advances had he intended to touch her there. Smirking to himself, he splayed his fingers across the smooth contours of her abdomen. Then he raised his crimson eyes from watching the pathway of his fingers to look into her face. Flaring his youki, letting it brush across her body and react to the reiki that still flowed strongly throughout her flesh, he waited.

Kagome stiffened as his fingers traced down her body, fighting against the need to move into his touch. When his hand stopped its torture, she closed her eyes to hide the relief in them from him. Then his youki flared against her, causing her own to charge up in response. Not understanding what the purpose of this display was about, Kagome met his crimson stare with a glare of her own. He was pressing his youki into her, forcing her body to react to it, to fight it, to expel it. While she knew she wasn't strong enough to damage him irrevocably, surely the contact with her reiki was painful? Then, all of the sudden, she understood.

Sesshoumaru knew the minute the miko felt the life within her respond to their dueling strengths. The pup's response was slight, merely a flicker against the backdrop of their larger forms, but there nonetheless. Her eyes widened to an almost impossible degree as she felt the pup answer their calls from within herself. "You didn't…" she breathed.

Kagome's mind raced as she thought about the possibilities. She tried to remember the last time she'd bled. Having never been very reliable in the first place, her schedule was often thrown askew by stresses and travels. She couldn't remember when her last period had been and she had lost track of how long Sesshoumaru had held her here. _Kami…_

Sesshoumaru swooped in once more, his lips taking possession of hers as his youki continued to dance around them. His fingers curled against her flesh, the sharpened points of his claws pricking against her skin but not breaking it. He did not release his hold upon her, did not let up on the thrashing waves of his youki as he bombarded her with it, forcing her reiki to submit to him.

It was too much. He was so strong. Kagome felt her reiki bowing under the weight of him, receding once more into the heart of herself. She could have cried to have that familiar security gone from her once more. When finally he released her lips from his own, Kagome sucked in the air denied her. "I hate you," she whispered.

His growl was almost feral and she found herself twisted in his grasp again to once more face the mirror. This time the image that greeted her was of a woman, flushed with passion, and of a youkai lord, crimson eyed, behind her. "As I despise you, " he bit out between lengthened fangs.

The hand about her throat loosened, sliding downward to cup one of her breasts. His fingers teased and tormented the nipple to an almost unbearable degree before sliding down to join his other hand still splayed across her stomach. He pulled her backwards as his hips thrust forward, the evidence of his lust pushing against her.

Kagome watched, excitement building within her, as his hand grew closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. She watched as her legs parted for his questing fingers, though her mind screamed no.

Sesshoumaru gripped his chosen bitch between her succulent thighs. The turmoil of her emotions, the war she fought with herself, washed over him like a never-ending tide of pain and confusion, but he would not relent. She was his; always had been and forever would be. There were no lengths he would go to when it came to holding on to her and it was time the miko learned the extent of his devotion. He could not be without her now.

As his fingers danced across her pussy, rousing the wetness there, Sesshoumaru leaned in towards her ear once more. He did not miss the way his voice made her jump. "Miko…"

"No," she breathed again. "You have not done this to me."

"You speak nonsense, miko," Sesshoumaru chided lightly as he deepened the pressure of his fingers. "We have fucked many, many times. Is this not the outcome of such unions? Accept it. Accept the fact that you are mine."

It was so easy to follow him; so easy to bend to his massive will and think all would be well in the world. Kagome found herself wanting to give up control to him, to not think about what had just been revealed to her, what Inuyasha had been about to say before Sesshoumaru had silenced him. When his other hand lifted her leg, exposing her womanly center to the mirror before her, she could not help but observe with growing fascination.

It was an erotic sight, to watch her body being played like an instrument by Sesshoumaru's long fingers. Her breasts were rising and falling, the slight jiggle of them like a calling card. Her own hands reached up, squeezing her breasts and teasing the nipples there with sharp pulls and twists.

Watching the miko touch herself caused his dick to harden even more, the throbbing of it now almost painful in the confines of his clothing. She was already wet and ready for him. Releasing her leg but keeping his hand between her thighs, Sesshoumaru adjusted his clothing to loosen his cock. He pressed himself once to her backside, groaning at the friction and feeling that action aroused within him. Then he removed his hands from her pussy to use both to pick her up, spreading her legs wide and exposing her completely to the mirror before them.

The miko gasped in his hold. The hands that had been teasing her own breasts grabbed into his arms, nails biting into his skin with her fright at the sudden change of position. He did not miss the way her eyes darted towards her exposed pussy in the mirror and at the more than evident wetness there. "Miko," he growled against her ear. "Move your clothing."

He felt her hesitation, but watched as her fingers slowly feathered down the length of his arms, her touch adding to the fire in his blood. When she finally pulled the ruined kimono aside, exposing his aching length, Sesshoumaru immediately pressed his cock forward, rubbing the head of his erection against her wetness. Her hands loosened their hold upon the silk of her garment as a quiet gasp escaped her lips. Leaning forward, placing his lips gently against her ear, he whispered, "Would you let yourself be taken like this, miko?"

In the reflection of the mirror Sesshoumaru saw her eyes widen at his words. They wandered down the length of her exposed body, pausing over her breasts and then pussy where the head of his dick rested. Her body was still wound tight, still coursing with anger-—though that anger was quickly being overwritten. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in her tight, wet walls. He wanted to the feel the burn and fire of her reiki against his flesh in this most intimate of ways. But he would not take her without hearing her say yes. Arching his hips once more, reminding her of his question, Sesshoumaru waited.

Kagome looked over the being in the mirror before her. The hands of the reflected image traced up the strong arms holding her in such an exposing manner and across the flesh of the female's body. She could not deny the erotica of the sight before her, of the swollen flesh of the youkai lord's cock as it pressed itself eagerly against the wet lips of the female's pussy. Closing her eyes to the sight of it, she opened them again when a low growl of reminding sounded behind her.

Did she want this? She paused a moment longer, feeling the need barely held in check by the male who gripped her. If she denied him, if she said no despite the obviousness of her body's want, would he take her any way? "Yes," she said aloud, in answer to her own question.

Hearing her words and believing that the answer to his question, Sesshoumaru arched his hips upwards once more with a swift thrust, burying the length of himself within her blazing core. The miko gave a sharp cry at his sudden intrusion, but she was so hot. So hot and so very tight. The pressure placed upon his cock was nearly unbearable; the need to move, to feel the friction, undeniable as the purification of her reiki worked against him.

Sesshoumaru withdrew only to bury himself within the fires of her body once more. Again she cried out and he locked his crimson gaze with the blue one in the mirror. Neither could look away as he fucked her, his cock moving faster and faster as it goaded her to reach completion.

He knew she was close, so very close. All of his senses were on fire with her sweet scent and the sound of her racing heartbeat. In his hands he could feel how her body struggled to move with him, to give as much as it was taking. Wanting to feel the burn of her reiki one more time as she came, Sesshoumaru thrust harder, pushing his youki against her again and forcing her to respond.

Her orgasm washed over her just as his seed released itself within the confines of her body. Unable to look away, Kagome watched as she shuddered and writhed in Sesshoumaru's gasp. He was panting from the strength of his own release and the sight of him, of the pleasure on his face and the lust in his eyes, only wound her body tighter for a consuming second release.

"Damn you," he cursed silently behind her as the rippling walls of her pussy clenched around him even tighter than before. "You have ruined this Sesshoumaru for all others."

As her orgasm passed and the muscles of her pussy slowly released, him, Sesshoumaru withdrew from her clenching heat. Taking his time in doing so, he almost groaned aloud as each inch of himself he removed from her instantly missed the wrapping tightness of her womb.

Kagome both felt and saw the emptiness inside herself. The daiyoukai filled her so perfectly, stretching every inch of her and exciting every nerve.

Still holding her in his arms, Sesshoumaru carried her back over the luxury of his bed and laid her down upon it. He stretched his tall frame next to hers, wrapping his arms and legs about her. His nose he pressed upon the juncture of her throat, inhaling her scent deeply and willing his youki to recede.

Kagome ran her fingers down the arms that encased her. Her body, despite the anger and now confusion coursing through her still, was already relaxing, falling into a state of post orgasmic bliss. Shakily, her fingers settled across her abdomen, holding there. His hand moved down the length of her body to settle on top of hers, entwining with her fingers to touch the skin of her body, as well. A contented growl rumbled from his chest and Kagome felt her confusion grow. She turned her head away from him, looking off into the darkness of the room. "As you have ruined me, Sesshoumaru."

**ruined**

a/n: Ruined in a good way or a bad way? Now that is the question…

LC's discussion corner…. (put on your happy face!)

Recently had a few reviews mentioning Inuyasha and the rest of the gang and what they'll do now. Just wanted to remind everyone that this fic takes place after the defeat of Naraku. A diversion from half way through issue 558, if you will. I'm supposing that Shippou is off still advancing with his kitsune things and that Miroku and Sango have returned to the slayers village to rebuild it (I'm sorry I didn't clarify this earlier and I know Sango and Miroku stayed in Edo, but go with me here!) This started out as a nice long one-shot, not meant to expand from the first chapter, and I'm working things as I go.

For all who've reviewed, thank you so very much! I hope I continue to please.


	9. concessions

**concessions**

_I miss Inuyasha, _Kagome thought as her eyes flitted across the greenery before her; a multitude of sun-drenched flowers surrounded by lush earth and crystal clear flowing waters. Absentmindedly, her arms wrapped around her midsection, around the life that was ever growing there. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that she was actually pregnant, despite all that had occurred and the blatant sign her growing belly offered. Pregnancy seemed too unreal to her.

Kagome could feel the wraiths, the figments of her imagination as she called them, moving around her with their silent will. Time hardly seemed to touch them and they never touched her. The servants of wherever she was, as Kagome had decided that they were, floated around her any time she was away from Sesshoumaru's side. She could feel their distinct signatures, their auras, but nothing more and she often spent her free time wondering what they looked like. Even though Sesshoumaru had given her some measure of freedom, she still saw no one but he. _Sesshoumaru, _she thought to herself; the Western Lord's name both a blessing and a curse upon her lips.

She closed her eyes against the rush of emotion the very thought of him arose within her. Part of her knew it was because of the life inside of her. The babe, as she thought of the child, knew and loved his father as a child should. The babe thought nothing evil or vile, thought nothing of the whys and hows of its existence. The babe was innocent. The other side, though… The other part of her, the part that had raged quietly and contained for most of her confinement, rallied against the Western Lord. That side of her hated him with a passion so fierce it scared even her. Scared her because she knew that this part of herself was a fraction of her personality. She'd never hated before….not truly. Kagome could not even honestly say she'd hated Naraku and that fiend had been one of the worse souls to ever cross her path.

Shrugging to herself, Kagome had to admit that she'd still been fairly young when she'd tumbled through the well and her life had been turned upside down. She'd grown up quickly, far faster than she'd been intended to. But she felt that she'd done her job, done her due.

Involuntarily, her mind conjured up her first meeting with Sesshoumaru. Though she'd stood bravely up to him, that had been her still child-like mind talking. If she had seen him now, as she was now and with the knowledge she had now, Kagome knew she would have curled up with fear and dread. She would have looked to someone stronger than she to take up the fight, but there was no one here now. There was no one but she to take up the stance her mind seemed determined to take on.

Sighing to herself again, remembrances of that day made her mind wander back to her furry-eared friend. "I miss Inuyasha," she said aloud, feeling relief to vocalize her thoughts. And she did miss him. She missed the bawdy youth who'd protected her—even when he hadn't needed to. She missed the feeling of being invincible and formidable. She missed…she missed the care-free days of her youth. Was this selfish of her? Was this…wrong?

Perhaps she hadn't grown up as much as she thought she had. She still wanted to depend on others to aid her, to take up her battles, to argue for her. She still wanted to cling to days past even though some of them had been dark and saddening. But here, with Sesshoumaru, there was only herself, only her own mind. There was only her future with no reminders of her past. Save him, of course, and she still wasn't quite sure what to think of that. It was almost as if she were just waking up from a long sleep to find everything upside down.

The babe within her kicked and an indulging smile came to her lips. Being a mother… That frightened her, too. What kind of example would she be if she cowered at everything, ran from everything, denied everything? What would her own mother think and do?

The melancholy of loneliness she had previously been swimming in dispersed as her spine stiffened with resolve. _It's time to grow up, Kagome, _she told herself. _It's time to be the woman mother raised._

Her resolve almost faltered as she sensed Sesshoumaru's approach. His distinctive youki stretched out ahead of him, wrapping around and holding close to her. Kagome took a reassuring breath and turned to him before he reached her. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted, inclining her head slightly and keeping her voice soft and even. It was the way she remembered her mother speaking to her father, when he had been alive.

Sesshoumaru seemed almost startled by her sudden change and Kagome knew she was now approaching this from the right angle. Before she had reacted off of her emotions; flying by the seat of her pants as it were. She had forgotten, or neglected the common knowledge, that Sesshoumaru was not a creature based upon emotion. He had never truly reacted off of his feelings except for a few rare occasions—that she knew of. Always he worked for his own gain, his own footing. She would have to have angle her desires to appeal to him.

Kagome moved forward before he and Sesshoumaru stilled before her, his eyes watching her every move. Behind those cold golden orbs were calculations, speculations, and questions. Kagome knew her change in attitude, from the moping sadness she'd been carrying around with her to as she was now, would raise such thoughts in him. It was up to her to make this convincing, to make him think she was accepting and submissive…to a point. She had not lied to Sesshoumaru when she'd said she'd leave at the first given opportunity, but how could she do that now to the child within her? The child who knew no wrong? This, these mental wonderings, she would have to sort out later. For now was the time for action.

Stopping when the edge of her kimono brushed his own, she raised her head to look up at him. Letting a soft smile, a smile to her that meant victory, come to her lips, she slowly raised her hand and splayed her fingers across his chest. Underneath her palm his heart beat strong and steady, his breath came in even takes. "Good evening."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes bored into her own and within the depths of them she could see so much more than before. It was strange how time, how exposure, to him had allowed her to read him so well. She likened herself to one the rare life forms in this era who had any idea as to the Western Lord's thoughts.

An unexpected kick to her midsection from the child within her startled Kagome out of her current frame of mind. Her hands automatically dropped to her abdomen, cupping and holding the babe. Taking advantage of her distraction, Sesshoumaru moved with his normal elegant grace to stand behind her. The breeze his movement created brought the unique but most appetizing scent of him to Kagome's nostrils which ran straight down to the already moistening lips of sex. Pregnancy had not taken away her sex drive, as she had heard happened with some. No. It seemed to have only increased her need ten fold and now Kagome fought against the reactions of her body as Sesshoumaru's arms encircled her, his hands laying atop her own.

Behind her, Sesshoumaru shifted. Bringing more of himself in contact with her, letting her feel the heat of his flesh through the silk of her clothing from head to toe, his lips placed soft, almost nonexistent kisses along the line of her jaw. Against her belly, his hands stayed steady; caressing and loving the life within her as she did the same. "Good evening to you, as well, my miko," he whispered against her ear.

The feeling of his breath caressing the sensitive shell of her ear sent a shudder of desire through her body and Kagome once again fought for mental control. How easy it would be to give in, to bow underneath the weight of her own physical desires and his. But no. She had a plan, a design, and it needed to be stayed steady with.

Her lips parted. Breath passed between them. Her heart beat. Her ever betraying mind conjured Sesshoumaru's face the last time they had faced Inuyasha. Kagome replayed, second by second, what her own eyes had seen. If her words of missing Inuyasha upset Sesshoumaru, what would he do? Would he seek out his younger brother for imagined retribution? Kagome could not have that on her conscious.

Taking a steadying breath, Kagome focused on a flower not too much farther ahead of where she stood. She looked at how the rays of the dying sun shone through the blossom's tender skins, tracing each vein with her eyes. Behind her Sesshoumaru stiffened momentarily, more than likely sensing the tensing of her own body. He became almost like a statue at her back. Even his breathing seemed to cease. The presence of his hands, of his warmth against their child, never waned however. Never faltered. Never moved. Never budged. Strong and steady, as always, she told herself. "I have something I need to speak to you about," she said at last.

"Speak then, miko," he replied, his body relaxing once more against hers. "This one will hear you."

Kagome almost smiled to herself. He would hear her, but would he _listen. _Sesshoumaru seemed to take her pause as nervousness—which Kagome was not at all sure wasn't there in force. He leaned in, his lips brushing against the tender skin of her throat as he spoke. "This one heard the words you said aloud, miko. You spoke of missing this one's half-brother. Of missing…Inuyasha."

The sound of Inuyasha's name startled her and Kagome had to quickly recover herself. "Yes, I do," she chose to answer honestly.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru pressed, not moving his lips away from her flesh.

"He's my friend."

"Friend?"

Behind her, Sesshoumaru snorted, the sound one of disbelief. The unsaid accusation stroked anger within her and Kagome turned in his arms. Locking her eyes with his, hoping to convey to Sesshoumaru the absolute truth of the matter, she nodded her head yes. "He is my friend. And you should well know and accept this."

His brow arched slightly at her demands, but Kagome remained absolute. Seeing Inuyasha, connecting with someone who knew her _before_, was imperative to her gaining understanding of where she stood now and proceeding into her future. "I miss seeing him. I miss talking with him. I would like to do so…freely and without the threat of violence."

*c*

He sensed her long before he heard the words that crossed between her petal soft lips. Always in tune with her, and with the off-spring inside of her, Sesshoumaru felt an immediate need to be by her side before her declaration had even fully left her lips. When he heard his half-brother's name, though, he had to admit that he came to a swift and almost brutal stop.

_Inuyasha_, he'd grounded out silently. His fist uncurled with deadly intent, poison already dripping from his elongated claws, at the very thought of the half-breed. Before any notice could be taken, Sesshoumaru curbed his anger, redirected it.

Controlling his automatic dislike to the half-pup of his father, Sesshoumaru continued towards the miko at an unhurried pace. She was standing before the gardens, her face and body cloaked in the sun's last warming rays. The kimono he'd dressed her in that morning reflected perfectly with the shade of her skin, the color of her hair.

Kagome shined.

And the pup within her was singing a merry tune, happy to be where he was and with the state of his being.

It was the pup, truthfully, who calmed him the most. He found himself ashamed that he'd even thought of approaching her, the mother of his heir and child, in anger just because of whispered words. Focusing on the beat of her heart and the beat of the pup's, he felt the rest of his frustrations melt away into the background. Their soothing melody was a tune Sesshoumaru found himself lost in often while his mate slept during the night and now was no exception. And when she'd turned to him in greeting, her delicate and fragile human lips uttering his name, he could not stop the urge to close his eyes and inhale her sweet fragrance once more.

Opening his eyes, he looked her over. She was standing with resolution shining in the depths of her blues. The sadness he had sensed in her before seemed to have evaporated and Sesshoumaru wondered what had been the cause. "Kagome," he greeted in return.

She approached him then and Sesshoumaru felt his heart, an organ he had once thought lacked all usefulness, soar. Stopping less than a step away from him, she arched her head back to meet his eyes, their differences in height so noticeable now. A small smile graced her lips, lighting up her youthful face. The fading sunlight of the day only exaggerated the beauty he saw in her. If he had been anyone else, he would have fallen to his knees before this creature and proclaimed his undying devotion. How had it turned to this so quickly? Or had it truly been so swift?

He watched as her hand extended outward, settling across his own heart. The heat of her body scorched him through his clothing and he longed to take her in his arms and hold her closer. Ready to deny himself, to let the miko have her time, Sesshoumaru was as startled as she when the pup moved, kicking against her womb.

He circled her, the breadth of her stomach preventing him from being as close to her as he desired. In all truth, if he could crawl inside of this woman and live, he would have done so long ago. She was addictive, necessary, and he was only just learning the extent of her control of him. If ever she learned… No. He would not let her know.

The miko pressed on about the half-breed; claiming to want to speak to him, how the half-breed was her friend. Well Sesshoumaru knew of their bond. He had watched their relations grow almost from day one. While he doubted not the miko's feelings in this situation, the half-breed was another matter entirely. Inuyasha had always been predictable…but not. "Friend?" He snorted at her description.

She'd turned in his arms. Her eyes, those blue depths he wanted to drown in, looked up at him full of confidence; their edges tinged with the desire he knew she felt towards _him. _"He is my friend. And you should well know and accept this," she declared.

Sesshoumaru could not stop his reaction at her boldness, raising his brow at her daring. The miko, her look never faltering, continued. "I miss seeing him. I miss talking with him. I would like to do so…freely and without the threat of violence."

At the mention of violence and the half-breed in the same sentence, Sesshoumaru could not help but picture punching his fist through the boy. It had been to teach the half-breed, yes, but the experience had been entirely pleasurable for himself. A long and deserved payback, if he were asked. And then there was their recent encounter, when Inuyasha had come daring to fetch the miko from his grasp…

She surprised him once more then. Truly and utterly surprised him, when she turned in his grasp to face him once more. Her hands reached forward, grasping the edges of his kimono and ripping them open to reveal his bare chest to her gaze. Her lips descended upon him, hot and wet, as they traced a trail across his chest. Her teeth secured one of his nipples, biting down with command. Her teeth stayed clamped tightly closed, the pleasure and pain of her bite sizzling through him, before she abruptly released him, her tongue laving soothing strokes against his abused flesh. "Please," she added, her breath heavier than it had been before.

The miko was as affected as he by her actions. Interesting.

"And if I deny you?"

*c*

Kagome released Sesshoumaru's nipple from the biting clamp of her teeth, the taste of him tingling on her tongue. No one had ever tasted as Sesshoumaru did to her and she briefly wondered if demons came flavored. Her wandering thoughts were quickly challenged by the swaying desires of her body. _Want_, her body hummed. _Need_¸ it continued. The lips of her pussy were so wet already she was surprised her kimono wasn't plastered to her. _Of course, her stomach did play some role in that_, she thought ruefully.

Hands gliding down the rippled abdomen of the youkai before her, she reached her face upwards and was rewarded by his lips meeting her own. Denial neither of them had, apparently, as his lips slanted across hers, his tongue probing and dancing with her own. For some reason, for this kiss, the taste of him was intoxicating. Kagome knew she could blame a thousand things for this increased pleasure, but she had little thought to do so as she devoured him with her mouth, her tongue battling just as strongly against his as his was against her.

Pulling away first, breaking their connection when she had no more breath within her, Kagome grabbed in as much air as her lungs could contain. Her hands had sunk down to his hips, her fingers digging into him there. His kimono lay open before her, the pale expanse of his chest visible to her eyes. And what a sight it was. Internally she groaned with a mixture of everything carnal as this perfect male specimen was laid bare before her. Involuntarily her leg had lifted and curled around the strong and sturdy thigh pressed so close against her. Within the delicate silk shoe she wore, her toes had curled with anticipation. But she had to keep her head on her shoulders, somehow. She had to keep in control.

And what better way to keep in control than to make him lose his…

Grinning to herself, she sunk one of her hands lower, delving into his hakama to easily locate his fully erect cock. Sesshoumaru grunted as her fingers closed around him and she could not help but look up into his face as she squeezed the heavy organ in her hand. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered, her voice laced with a husky edge. "Do you want me? Do you want to fuck me?"

A low growl sounded in his throat. Perhaps the only sound he was capable of as she massaged his dick with her hands? Hiding her smile of victory from him by leaning into his chest once more to kiss and lick his tantalizing skin. Kagome dragged her foot slowly down this well muscled leg. His hands, previously only holding her in place, tightened against her, as if he thought he might leave him. "I'm not going anywhere right now," she assured him, being truthful entirely.

*c*

"I'm not going anywhere right now," she whispered against him.

As if he would let her… As if he feared such… He was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and he feared _nothing. _

Nothing except this woman.

Running his hand up her back, fingers massaging and caressing the body underneath them, he wove his hand into the carefully styled confines of her hair. He could not stop the panting breaths his lungs took in as she squeezed his cock once more, a teasing smile on her lips. _Wench. Dirty, dirty wench. _Kami, he could hardly stand to stay still. He wanted to throw her to the ground and fuck her like an animal, as she was practically begging him to.

"You are mine…and forever will be," he whispered before melting his lips against her own once more.

This time Sesshoumaru did not relent, did not hold back his more than evident desire. He did not stop, grinding his hardened dick into the hand wrapped so firmly around it. When the miko whimpered and writhed underneath his assault, he did not give relief. Wishing to impart everything he was to this woman in his arms, the center of his world now, he pressed himself upon her. When he released her lips, she dragged in a shuddering breath; her lips, swollen and well tended to, parting. Not giving her a chance to recover, he continued his assault upon her; laying claim to the tender flesh of her throat. "I will worship you and only you," he whispered against the fluttering pulse of her neck. "You are mine."

His hand moved between them, easily parting the kimono she wore and slipping within. As his fingers closed around her breast, she pressed against him, urging him to take what he wanted.

And Kami how he wanted to.

The miko's hand, her wicked, wicked hand, was stroking slowly and firmly up and down the length of him; pinching the head of his cock lightly before running down to his balls once more. She was pressing her body against his and the aroma of her arousal was saturating the air around them. Sesshoumaru could feel his control slipping. There was nothing he would not give her, if only she would continue to tantalize him as she was.

"I want you, too," she said needlessly. Sesshoumaru could already see that her face was flushed with desire, her nipples hardened with want. He could taste her arousal in the air and feel the tremble of wanton lust in her hand as she stroked his cock.

"Then have me, my miko."

*c*

Bold. Yes, that is what she felt.

Even though Sesshoumaru could easily overpower her, he allowed her to push him backwards until he came up against a tree. Kagome released his cock, her hands gliding up to rip the rest of his kimono away, exposing the broad expanse of that perfectly sculpted chest. She laid her lips against his skin, sucking and biting and licking, as her hands explored his chest and arms and slowly worked their way back down to his hakama. Giving him one last teasing smile, feeling him playing into her hands so well, she jerked them down, freeing his cock to her sight. Eyeing it hungrily, as stirred up as he was, she licked her lips with anticipation of what was to come. Above her, Sesshoumaru groaned with desire. "As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama," she uttered before slowly sinking to her knees before him.

With her tongue, she lapped at the head of his cock before sinking her mouth around it's wide head and sliding down, taking in as much as she could. Her hand gripped him at the base of his shaft while the other kneaded against his thigh. Above her, Sesshoumaru released his hold upon her head, his claws biting into the bark of the tree behind him. Reminded of another time this very incident had occurred, Kagome congratulated herself on the perfect outcome. Sesshoumaru was very close to losing that precious control of his—if he hadn't lost it already. His eyes were closed; his head thrown backwards as she worked her mouth and tongue and hands against the swollen dick before her.

Slowly sliding her mouth down and up his cock one last time, she released her hold upon him and looked up. Sesshoumaru's eyes were open now, staring down at her intently. Kagome cocked her finger at him, motioning for him to come down where she was. "Down, doggy."

He growled at her command and choice of wording, but sunk to the ground nonetheless. His thighs encased her as he leaned his back against the tree. His long silver hair splayed out around him and Kagome could not help but to run her fingers through the silkiness. "You are woefully overdressed, my miko."

His hands had reached forward, holding onto her kimono and ready to rend it from her body. Kagome stopped him by simply placing her own upon his. "I don't think so," she said slyly, pulling his hands away and setting them on the ground. "Stay."

Giggling at the expression on his face, Kagome slowly opened her own kimono, exposing herself to his hungry gaze while keeping it on. She moved forward, straddling his legs and pushing the aching, dripping lips of her pussy against the base of his engorged cock. He hissed, his dick twitching with anticipation, as she slowly rubbed back and forth against him. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back, Kagome moaned. "You feel so good, Sesshoumaru."

When next she opened her eyes she met the scarlet orbs she had been waiting for. "Wench," he hissed at her.

"Tease," she said back.

Raising herself up onto her knees, Kagome arched her hips forward, brushing her sex against the head of his cock. Her breasts, even with his mouth now, were immediately taken advantage of. She gasped as Sesshoumaru's warm tongue licked and circled and his strong lips suckled. Wanting to pull away, to stay in charge, she found she could not withdraw from the pleasure of his touch. When his hands rose, placing themselves on either side of her hips, urging her to continue to rub her pussy against him, Kagome could not stop herself from obeying. She was spiraling out of control and loving every second of it as he set her body afire.

She had to end this. And soon.

Placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, she dug her nails into him, knowing the bite of them was nothing to Sesshoumaru and the bloody crescents she left in her wake would vanish before the day truly ended. "Do you want me?" she moaned. "Would you like to fuck me?"

In answer, his hips surged forward, the head of his cock barely entering her pussy. His mouth was occupied, lavishing attention to her aching breasts. He would not reply with words, but with actions. Kagome giggled saucily and slowly, teasingly, lowered herself until only the head of his cock was within her. Then she stopped. "Do you want me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked again, her voice heavily laced with lust. This was harder than she had expected.

She could feel the tension in him, the desire to take control and slam into her wet confines. "Yes, damn you."

Circling her hips, never sinking any lower upon him, Kagome raked her nails down his chest. She grabbed onto his nipples, pinching and twisting them as he often did to her own. "And what would you give me…?" she whispered as she threw her had back with pleasure. So close. She was so close.

"Anything," he bit out, his scarlet eyes closing as his lips pressed tightly together.

Victory was hers. And she knew it. Sesshoumaru would never go back on his word, once given. Smiling, Kagome sunk her body down upon his cock in a rush. He filled her immediately, stretching and enticing every nerve within her. Her sudden movement made his hips buck, surging himself deeper within her, and Kagome did not hold back her moan of pleasure. "Yes..."

**concessions**


	10. wanting

**wanting**

His Great and Terrible father had once told him that even a small pebble in the water causes a rippling effect, growing and changing all around it. Sesshoumaru had listened, in awed worship then, but he had not truly understood what his father had meant. Now, as he watched the miko, he did.

_You may have taken my body, but you will never have me,_ she had said to him once upon a time. He had told her that her body was enough. But it wasn't. It would never be. He wanted all of her. All she was, all she would be, and all that came with having her.

_Inuyasha,_ he growled to himself. The miko had achieved his word that she would see the half-breed. As angry as he had been with himself, after the fact, he could appreciate the tactics she'd used against him. Knowledge was power and the miko had used her knowledge of his lust for her well. He had done the same with her…time and time before.

Eyeing the miko, Sesshoumaru watched as she slowly flipped through the sheets of papers in her hands. Today he had invited her to join him. With her time nearing, his protective instincts were raging and the longer she was out of sight, the harder it was to control himself. Sesshoumaru, however, was finding her presence more of a distraction than he had thought it would be. She did not speak with nor try to engage him in any way, but her scent, the hum of her aura, reminded him constantly of her presence.

Finding it uncomfortable to sit in a kneeling position, the miko was reclining on a mound of pillows he'd had moved in for her comfort and made quite a striking figure. The soft delicate shades of pinks and reds of her kimono reflected well with the sun-kissed shade of her skin. She wore her hair up today, held in place by two long pins, which bared more of her most delicious throat to his view. Sesshoumaru growled with pleasure internally at the thought of her baring that stretch of skin to him in submission and trust. The matching haraobi hugged against her expanding midsection, supporting the pup within her womb. Her eyes were scanning the piece of paper in front of her, lips pursed in thoughtful poise as she read.

Feeling the weight of his stare, the miko looked up and then quickly turned her gaze away, a becoming blush spreading across her cheeks. That she still could blush was something of a surprise to him, but Sesshoumaru enjoyed her reaction nonetheless. Only hours earlier they had fucked, long and hard. She had screamed her pleasure to the heavens, for all to hear, and the sound of her passion had been like a choir of seraphs to his ears. The tight clamping walls of her pussy had urged him to completion, as they did every time, and he had cum in a rush of heated desire.

Sesshoumaru found himself to never be sated where she was concerned. He wanted this woman. Even now his cock was straining to be inside her, to fill her, to please her. Sesshoumaru knew the miko still dreamed of being released from him. At night, while he watched her sleep, she spoke sometimes; fragmented illusions, incomplete thoughts, her heart's desires. The thought of her no longer being beside him, though, opened a wound within him, causing a sharp pain that Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he could bear did her wishes come true. To have her gone from his life, to have her energies no longer singing against his own, left nothing but a void in its wake. What would he have, if she were to leave him?

_She is human_, he reminded himself. _One day she will pass on…_ But he would cling to every breath she took, every beat of her heart, and every word uttered from her lips until the day she died. If only she would do the same for him… Youkai were not immortal, as most thought. Death came for them as easily it came to man. His own father was proof enough of that fact. Would the miko mourn his passing if it came before hers?

Unable to resist the lure that was she, he rose. He was in front of her before she even knew he had moved, her large startled eyes looking up at him in questioning. Falling to his knees before her, he easily slit the haraobi down the center. It fell aside and the kimono she wore parted in invitation. Before her breath could even hitch, his hands were within the silken folds of her kimono cupping her breasts. They were heavy with nourishment for their soon-to-born pup and so very sensitive now. Flicking his thumbs lightly over her already hardened nipples, Sesshoumaru was rewarded by her gasp for air.

The papers in her hand fluttered aside as her fingers curled into claws, digging into the pillows around her. Already her cheeks were flushed and her thighs parting. Smirking to himself, Sesshoumaru moved around to sit behind her. He opened his own kimono, slipping hers off and pressing their bare skin together. Her body enjoyed the heat of his. "Lie back, miko. This Sesshoumaru wishes to touch you."

She did as he commanded, resting more of her weight against him. Sesshoumaru raised his hands, placing them lightly against her arms. He began kneading against her muscles there, kissing against the back of her neck and shoulders as his hands moved down her arms with carefully controlled movements. She sighed, enjoying this as much as he. When he reached her wrists, he slid his claws ever so carefully up her arm, dragging the tips of them against her skin. The miko inhaled sharply as he did this again. "Relax, miko."

Taking her hands into his own, he began rubbing his thumbs in circular motions along her palms before tending to each delicate finger. As he moved, he felt her body slowly releasing whatever tension was within it. Moving up to her shoulders, he began massaging her there, smirking to himself when she groaned with pleasure. The sound of her moan ran straight through him down to his already hardened cock, but Sesshoumaru withheld the need to press himself against her. This was for her…

Her head lolled forward as he reached her neck and Sesshoumaru ran his tongue up her neck to her delicate human ear. She shuddered at the feeling of it, a light giggle coming from between her parted lips. Unable to hold the curve of his lips back, he smiled against her neck and he moved his hands back down to her shoulders, urging her to sit up slightly so he could reach her back. Her mewling sounds of pleasure increased as he worked the knots from the muscles at her back going lower and lower towards her pert hind end.

When he reached her lower waist, he worked her body there before moving his hands around to her extended midsection. The miko leaned back against him again as he moved. Keeping his strokes light, he traced circular patterns up her torso towards her heavy breasts. He could feel the aura of the pup within her, as calmed by his touch as she.

Deepening his strokes but being careful of his touch, Sesshoumaru continued to massage her body. As he progressed the miko relaxed more and more into his touch, her breathing becoming deep and even as she gave herself over to him. As his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them and tweaking her nipples, he leaned down until his mouth was only inches from her ear. "This one," he said as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, "Finds touching you extremely satisfying, miko."

Her eyes, which had previously been closed, opened and she looked at him. Her deep blue irises were clouded. "Huh?" she replied, less than artfully.

Smiling to himself, he released his hold upon her nipples with one last roll and continued massaging her body without repeating himself. Slowly, as his fingers moved across her, her eyes closed once more and her body relaxed again. Gently he extracted himself from behind her, laying her back against the pillows and moving around to face her. She briefly opened her eyes to see where he had gone and then closed them once more. Lowering his mouth towards her breasts, Sesshoumaru blew gently across her hardened nipples as his hands circled around their pup once more. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth, he suckled lightly and listened as her heart beat raced with each draw. Releasing the nipple from his hold, he moved to the other, pausing briefly before suckling it just as thoroughly.

Her lips parted. She tried to speak. Just as she did, Sesshoumaru moved down to knead her spread legs and whatever words she was about to say turned into a groan of satisfaction. "Wow…," she whispered.

_Know thy enemy_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. And he did. Sesshoumaru knew the human body inside and out. Had seen it, inside and out, many times. He had once thought that one human was exactly like another, in every faucet and way. However, the years he had spent in Rin's company and his meetings with this particular miko had made him admit that there were exceptions to everything and that bringing pleasure with his knowledge to this particular human body was as much—if not more so—a joy to him as bringing pain to his enemies was.

Running down each leg, forcing the strain and stress to recede from her body, he reached her feet, removing the delicate silk slippers there and rubbing them as well. She giggled a few times as his fingers moved over tender areas and Sesshoumaru made a note of them for future reference. It seemed the miko being with pup was also bringing out his more playful side…but that could be thought of at a much later date as the smell of her arousal was soaking the air around him.

He moved slowly, massaging the backs of her legs, towards the center of the delicious scent. As he moved, he urged for her to bend her legs, widening the space in between them. She followed his nonverbal commands without complaint or question, too engrossed in what his hands were doing to her sore muscles.

Leaning down, Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her belly and his pup kicked back at him in response. The miko smiled at the movement of their offspring, her hands coming up to rest on her belly. Letting his own hands glide back up her body, Sesshoumaru rested his head against her stomach and inhaled deeply the scent of her. His lungs expanded and released nothing but her as he licked his lips, like a dehydrated man staring at a glass of water.

Sesshoumaru stilled when he felt her fingers running through his hair. Her touch was light, tender almost. Chancing a glance upwards through his bangs, he noted that she was looking down at him, a thoughtful tone to her features. Not wanting to contemplate what thoughts might be running through his miko's mind, the idea of her disappearing still fresh, Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from her face to kiss her soft skin once more. "Are you tired, miko?"

Her hands never stilled as they continued to stroke through his hair. "Not really," she answered softly.

Moving himself closer to her, so close his cock could feel the heat radiating out from the spread lips of her pussy through the silk of his hakamas, Sesshoumaru began rubbing against her breasts once more. She groaned, her hips lifting slightly every time he ran his claws over her nipples. Sesshoumaru growled with approval as her eyes became tinged with desire, whatever contemplations that had been on her mind washed away by the motions of his hands. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, laying himself down to kiss her softly upon her lips.

"And fat," she argued.

Slowly kissing his way down from her lips, he brushed his nose against her, inhaling the fresh scent of her body. He licked, nibbled, and teased every inch of her until his nose was buried within the sweet center of her. The miko's hands had never left his hair, her grip relaxing and tensing as he moved. "Beautiful," Sesshoumaru countered, as his tongue darted out to taste her essence.

Her back arched slightly as his tongue glided over the wetted folds of her womanly center. "There is no other more treasured than you, miko," he whispered against her thigh as he kissed her there.

Inching his fingers towards her pussy from their placement upon her legs, he ran his tongue once more from clit to anus, relishing the sound of her heightened heart rate and breathing. He did it again, slower this time, as he pressed two fingers into her sopping wet entrance. She shuddered above him, her hands now pulling at his hair.

He continued with his ministrations, using touch and tongue, to bring his miko to ecstasy and boneless relief…while he himself remained hard with desire. "I want you," he stated openly.

Her eyes opened, blue irises dazed from emotions and passions. "Then take me," she sighed.

It was all the permission Sesshoumaru needed. Sliding up her body, pressing his hardened cock against her, he quickly undid the ties of his hakamas and pushed them down to his knees. Not giving her time to adjust, his need too great, he slid his entire length into her and her own moan matched his as the warmth of her body surrounded his aching cock. As much as he wanted to pound into her with oblivion, Sesshoumaru contained himself, making his strokes long and slow and sure until Kagome was writhing underneath him, begging for him to fuck with like the animal he was. Still, he withheld. _Control_, he told himself, _is the key_. Humans were unlike youkai. Their bodies could only take so much before needing rest. And a human impregnated with a hanyou, even more so.

Then, quite suddenly, the miko shot upward. She grabbed him, taking hold of his hair with one hand and wrapping her other around the base of his length. Her eyes were wild with lust. "Just fuck me already!" she demanded, the hand wrapped around his cock squeezing as she did.

The growl he released was entirely feral, but his rational mind was still holding on to him. He knocked her hand away from his dick and slammed his length into her, as if his hardened cock were a sword. Grinding against her, filling her to her utmost, he growled again. "I cannot take you as if you were youkai."

"Pretend I am," she urged. "Make me forget."

As cutting as her words were, Sesshoumaru could not help but to obey. He took her for all he was worth…knowing she was worth ten times as much. She clawed at him, her nails raking across his skins and raising welts in the process. She cried out her pleasure, cried out her desire for release—which he gave her. By the time her sweet body allowed him his own release, a fine sheen of sweat coated his body and he felt as if his heart would never catch up to the pace she'd set. He came in a rush…his seed surely coating her inner walls. The miko arched her back as he came, his semen, tinged with his youki, pushing her over and beyond. And for one brief moment, when he heard her heart stop, Sesshoumaru knew fear. True fear. Then the sound he cherished returned and her breathing, harsh and panting, returned as well. Her eyes, previous screwed tightly shut with passion, opened. The swirling blue depths captivated him as they gazed upon him. "Kagome?" he breathed, still trying to catch his own breath.

"That was…amazing," she said with a slow smile. "Thank you."

"For you," Sesshoumaru dared to say, "This one would do anything."

If she caught the gist of his words, Sesshoumaru would not know. Her eyes, the windows to her soul, closed once more. But there was a smile upon her face. Slowly, he pulled the softening length of himself from her, hearing her dismayed gasp as he did. "Worry not, miko. This one will always return to you."

"I know," she breathed, but there was such a mixture in her emotions, in her body language, that Sesshoumaru knew not how to take her words.

"Rest," he said, instead. "I have much to do."

"Yes," she agreed sleepily, her body giving in to the demands of her pregnancy.

And he watched as she curled in upon herself, her legs naturally taking a pillow in between her thighs, and fell into a deep slumber…

*c*

Kagome opened her eyes, with a brief moment of not knowing what was happening around her. It took her only a moment, a quick check of her surroundings, to realize she was back in Sesshoumaru's chambers, the silken sheets pulled up around her now naked form. Already there was an ache between her thighs and she missed the feel of him. Searching with her numbed senses, she realized, with almost a vague urgency, that Sesshoumaru was not near her. _What?_ she thought to herself, struggling to sit upright and shake the sleep away from herself. Kagome could not remember a time when it had not been readily apparent that Sesshoumaru was there. "What is going on?"

She managed to sit up, swinging her legs to where her feet touched the cold floor. The chill of the stone shot straight through her, like a morning cup of coffee, and she shook her head clear once more. Able to focus more and ignore the calls of her body, Kagome dug deep within herself, using her senses to search him out. All that came back to her were signatures, like a dog that had peed on a bush. Was it possible that she had been left?

Closing her eyes, surprised by the pain of such thoughts, Kagome replayed their last moments together. No. Sesshoumaru would not have left her thus. He was as collared to her as she had been to him now. In this she was sure. But then….what would draw him away?

Rising from the bed, she automatically went to her wardrobe and pulled from it a kimono similar to Sesshoumaru's. It was one she had previously resisted wearing but, apparently, her body and mind gave no thought to it now as she slipped its silken folds around herself. Once she was comfortably covered, ignoring the implications that she needed Sesshoumaru near to feel safe, Kagome pinned her hair up and then went searching.

Everything felt…empty…as if Sesshoumaru were gone and that was something Kagome found herself having trouble dealing with. For as long as she could remember now, the Western Lord had _always_ been present. It was disconcerting to realize how attached she'd grown despite his demanding ways.

Her search soon found herself in the gardens, a place she naturally came to, and Kagome seated herself on a cold stone bench, wishing for the warmth of her lover. She raised her face towards the sun, closing her eyes as she did. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered to herself, praying against hope that those servants swarming around her would not listen to her heart's words and later report back to their master, "Where are you?"

It took a moment, a full minute almost, for her to register the surge of youki around her. When her mind finally settled and realized, Kagome was left almost gasping for breath. The strength of the youki was so great the ends of her hair were lifting from the force of it. She knew it was Sesshoumaru, she would know this blindfolded, but it was as if he were marking his space as much as possible. This pressure she hadn't felt in quite a while.

Closing her eyes and focusing on the source of it, Kagome rose and turned. She walked forward, unknowingly, until she knew she was within the heart of it. Opening her eyes once more, she stared up into Sesshoumaru's face. It was as if she were meeting him on a battle field in bygone days. He was dressed in his armor and looked exactly as he had then. Her eyes went hazy at the image until she felt a familiar tug…

Turning towards the disturbance, which was slightly behind and to the left of Sesshoumaru, her eyes opened wide with shock as she saw Inuyasha there. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou, though wary of where he was and who was he was with, blushed at the mentioning of his name. His grip slackened slightly on the hilt of his sword and his amber eyes turned away from his brother to focus on her. "Kagome."

Relief surged through her. From where it came, from whatever source, Kagome cared not. She crossed the distance between them and threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. The hanyou caught her, as he always had, and held her comfortably safe, gruffly telling her to quit her tears or else. The warnings had little affect…other than to make her laugh. "Inuyasha," she chided once she had control of herself. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

She noticed the glance he cast over his shoulder before answering her. "Fuck if I know."

Squeezing his arms, for her own comfort or his she knew not, Kagome stepped away and turned back towards Sesshoumaru. The Western Lord looked entirely pissed off and Kagome fought away the rising fear within her. She walked towards him, shyly baring her neck to him as she did. "Thank you," she whispered honestly.

Sesshoumaru's head moved minutely, his eyes focused on his brother and his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Kagome moved closer to him, placing her own hand upon his. "May we have a minute to ourselves?"

At that, his eyes snapped back to hers and it seemed as if he were trying to see within her very soul. There was such pain and longing visible to her then, that Kagome almost cried out when he closed his eyes to her and opened them again, an unreadable mask. He wrapped her closely to him, running the length of his tongue from the base of her neck to the curl of her ear, a dark promise in this touch. "Of course," he answered. Then, without another word, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.

Kagome was so stunned by his motions that it took Inuyasha calling her name several times in a row to break her of her stare that followed the Western Lord's retreat. "Kagome," Inuyasha called again.

"Yes?" she finally answered, her eyes still glued to the retreating figure of Sesshoumaru.

"Are you okay?"

It felt to her as if coming to the conclusion of such an answer would take a lifetime. Was she okay? Most definitely not right then. Would she be okay? Perhaps. But she had only a split second to give Inuyasha the answer he wanted. "Yes. I'm fine."

"The fucker came to me," Inuyasha continued, maybe ignoring the vague tone of her voice. "Demanded I come with him to talk to you."

The muscles across her belly clenched, drawing tightly against her. Kagome gasped for breath, her hand instantly reaching out to steady herself. Her fingers curled around Inuyasha's shoulders and she met the hanyou's gaze. "That was quite a kick," she said when the feeling passed.

Inuyasha looked unconvinced. She could see him sniffing the air and swatted him on his arm as soon as she had the strength to do so. "Stop it, Inuyasha!" she ordered. "You know I don't like being sniffed after."

"You don't like much of this youkai shit, which is why I'm wondering why you're falling so hard for him."

"Falling for Sesshoumaru?" said replied with a laugh that sounded false to her own ears, still gripping her stomach with the lingering traces of tightness. "How could you say that when you know I didn't have a choice?"

"Didn't look to me like you were in much trouble over the choice of who to choose," he answered gruffly.

"What?"

She watched as Inuyasha visibly stiffened. "You practically fucked him in front of me, Kagome."

"I only did that to protect you!" she protested.

"What the fuck ever," Inuyasha countered. "You know I can hold my own against that bastard."

Wildly, Kagome shook her head no. She'd feared leaving Inuyasha with this impression, but she hadn't wanted that. Ever. Well did she know the history of her hanyou protector and well she did cherish and protect him. It had always been that way. "It's just…just that I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't have held back, Inuyasha. I didn't want you getting hurt over me."

"Silly, human," he answered back, a smirk remarkably close to Sesshoumaru's on his lips. Then he gave a careless shrug of his shoulders, something she was quite familiar with, and changed the subject. "You're fat."

Kagome smiled and laughed through the tears growing in her eyes and smacked Inuyasha on the shoulder. "That's not something you tell a girl! No wonder you're still single."

"Ouch," he cried out falsely, rubbing at his arm where she'd struck him. "Take it easy, Kagome. I'm fragile, remember?"

"Fragile my butt. Who was always telling me their body wasn't like mine?"

As if to answer her own question, the muscles across her abdomen gave another crunching spasm. She instinctively reached out again, her hand grabbing at Inuyasha as this one was worse than the one before. She heard Inuyasha curse underneath his breath and he led her over to the stone bench she had previously been seated upon. Kagome allowed him to and then insisted he sit beside her, pretending that nothing seemed amiss. "Have you seen Sango recently?" she asked as soon as the tightness began to ease.

"Yeah. Monk's got her knocked up again. She's fat and happy, too."

A second after he spoke, his words registered with her. _Fat and happy, too, huh? Is that what Inuyasha sees? _"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome laughed. "You know I love you, right?"

As could be expected, a fine blush covered the hanyou's cheeks and he shifted uncomfortably. "So, is Lord Asshole everything you could want in a man?" he asked, his voice rushing to cover his need to not ask. "Not that _I _want to know, but Sango was bugging me to ask."

"Well," Kagome answered slyly, avoiding answering the question she didn't want to, "Let me give you some details…"

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha interrupted, as she knew he would. He jumped up from his position beside her, holding his hands out as if to ward away an attack of some kind. "Sango can get her own damn questions answered!"

Kagome couldn't help herself and laughed again, the sound of it seeming to put Inuyasha to ease once more. "I'm only teasing you, Inuyasha," she assured him. "Come and sit down again. I'm not going to bite you."

The hanyou looked unconvinced, but did as she asked. Kagome leaned against him, finding comfort in his presence. She truly had missed him and was so glad to see him again. While their conversation wasn't like it had been, it was flowing as normally as it could under the circumstances. She sighed with pleasure as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "So you're truly…okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome thought carefully about her answer and she opened her mouth to respond. Just as she did, though, another pain racked her body, causing her to almost double over—as much her stomach allowed her to. Through the hazy pain around her, she heard Inuyasha curse again. "Damn it," he swore, moving her off the bench as he did to have her crouch on her knees with her hands braced against the cool stone of the bench. "Fuck."

She couldn't reply, the pain lasting longer this time. Then there was a feeling of easement and she noted a wetness in between her legs. The wetness only made Inuyasha curse louder and he yelled for Sesshoumaru. "Fucker!"

Before the word had even left his mouth, Sesshoumaru was there, gathering her up into his arms. Kagome groaned, the movement not to her liking. "Be still," she heard Sesshoumaru say. "Your waters have broken. The pup comes."

**wanting**

_a/n: A haraobi is a soft sash worn by pregnant wearers of a kimono. I may be mistaken as to its proper name and, if I am, I apologize profusely. Any corrections on the matter are most welcome as I do not wish to insult a culture not my own._


	11. collared 2

_a/n: Just to remind you…there was never a romantic relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha for the plot of this piece. They are __just friends__. I know my having Kagome tell Inuyasha she loved him might have caused some confusion in the last chapter, but I wasn't thinking love triangle here. I often tell my friends that I love them, because I do. Without them, I'd be lost. So without further ado, I present the final chapter of collared. This one is dedicated to Possessed, one of my dearest of friends and an avid supporter of this piece of fiction (whom I deeply love). Here's your ending!_

**collared**

"Fucker!" Inuyasha yelled, his ears laying back against his head as another cry from Kagome reached them.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began dryly. Taunting his brother was an art form, a twisting of insulting words that created a beautiful symphony when the half-breed reacted to them. It never failed to entertain or, in this case, distract him from something else. "Your unique choice of vocabulary continues to inspire one to greater heights."

Inuyasha growled at him, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles were white with strain. "What in the hell are you doing out here talking with me? Why the fuck aren't you with Kagome?"

"The birthing chamber," Sesshoumaru informed his brother and reminded himself, "Is no place for a male, brother." There were traditions in place that Sesshoumaru had sworn to himself he would uphold. "Surely even you, with your…upbringing…realizes this."

"If Kagome were mine, if she were giving birth to _my _kid, nothing would stop me from being by her side."

"But the miko is not yours, brother. You had all the time in the world to lay claim to her and did not act. Now she is mine and I will do as I wish."

"Kagome's not a piece of meat, Sesshoumaru. She's not something to be laid claim to. She's my friend and I protect my friends."

At that, Sesshoumaru arched his brow. "Yes, and a fine job you were doing, too. This one found _your friend_ alone in the forest, in the midst of a battle she would most definitely not have won." A flinch crossed the hanyou's face when he learned of how exactly Kagome had come to be in his grasp and Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. "She would have died had I not intervened. Therefore, her life is mine."

"You took her just to spite me," the half-breed accused. "Low-life fucking bastard."

"I took her because I wanted her. As I had all along."

"You _wanted _her, huh?" Inuyasha spat back. "Just like you _wanted_ Tessaiga. Just like you _wanted_ me dead. You aware she's birthing a hanyou in there? The great and mighty daiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, hater of hanyous and humans everywhere, having one of his own now. What a fucking joke! You can't make me believe you _wanted_ Kagome for anything other than to get at me, Sesshoumaru."

"This one has never stated to hate hanyous," Sesshoumaru answered, calmly and coolly in the face of his brother's anger. "You are just a special dislike of mine, Inuyasha, and the miko a rare exception."

"Like that brat of yours," Inuyasha retorted snidely, knowing how Sesshoumaru felt about Rin. "Only Kagome doesn't worship at your feet. I bet she'd leave your ass given the chance."

Internally, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to flinch. He had been contemplating that less than a day ago and the reminder of Rin rose sharply within him. He had visited his young ward often since she'd decided to stay in the human village, but had curtailed his visitations upon taking the miko. While a youkai's life may be long, a human's was only a short span and he was sure Rin was confused and hurt by his sudden cessation. It was a matter he would have to resolve and soon.

Another cry from Kagome reached them and darkened the rage on Inuyasha's face. He pointed a clawed finger towards the birthing room. "She's in pain now, fucker. All because of you and your stupid pride. You couldn't come to her and _ask_ if she wanted you. No. You had to take her. Force her."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, as there was nothing to say. He _had_ taken her. He _had_ coerced her to accept his attentions, no matter that she had enjoyed them and eventually sought them out on her own. As to whether the miko would have agreed to a union with him, the point was moot. Over and done with. There was no use in contemplating such a scene now. What was done was done.

Inuyasha continued his rant, his hand tightening even more around the hilt of his sword in an effort to keep his anger under control. "You, fucker. Always talking about our pop as if he were some miraculous god, something to look up to and honor. And how are you honoring him? At least _my_ mother _wanted _our father."

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to shut his brother up rising within him. The half-breed speaking of their sire in such a disrespectful way and comparing him as less when he had clearly surpassed their sire in power was more than annoying. "Enough," he spat.

At that, Inuyasha laughed, the sound mocking. "And now to prove just how _superior_ you are to the rest of us, how _honorable_ and _noble _you are, you're gonna try and beat the shit out of me to shut me up. Come on, Sesshoumaru. Just try and stop me."

He watched as Inuyasha withdrew the Tessaiga, the blade of his father flaring to life within his brother's hand. As much as he wanted to shut the half-breed up, he would not now. "You will cease speaking of our Sire in such disrespectful terms, Inuyasha," he said instead.

"If the old man could see you now, Sesshoumaru, he'd be rolling in his grave, pissed the hell off. You might have surpassed him in power," Inuyasha replied snidely, eyeing Bakusaiga at Sesshoumaru's side, "But you're nowhere near as great as he _ever_ was."

Previous thoughts be damned, Sesshoumaru struck out just as Inuyasha raised Tessaiga in defense. His fist landed against the blade, knocking it aside as his other connected with the half-breed's face. The blow sent Inuyasha flying backwards, but the half-breed was light on his feet. He corrected the flight of his body easily, landing in a defensive stance. "You're such an asshole, Sesshoumaru," he laughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he did. "No wonder Kagome could never fall in love with you and I've never met a more forgiving person than her."

Sesshoumaru's lip curled, baring slightly his fangs elongated with anger. "You know not of what you speak, brother."

"The fuck I do! Has Kagome told you she loved you, Sesshoumaru? Has she said she wanted to stay with you for the rest of her life?" Inuyasha's smirk grew as Kagome's voiced reached them. "Maybe if you give her your balls like she's demanding now, she might find some smidgen of forgiveness in her for you raping her."

"As soon as she is ready and willing," Sesshoumaru answered, stressing the word willing to let his brother know the miko had sought out his attentions at times, "I'll be giving her much more."

"You never change do you, fucker," Inuyasha replied, his anger deflating before Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I almost feel sorry for you."

"You envy this Sesshoumaru. You always have and always will, half-breed."

"Fuck you, asshole." The Tessaiga in his hands reverted to its rusted state and Inuyasha sheathed it once more. "I'd rather be dead than be anything like you. You live in this pathetic world you've created for yourself and damned if you don't think everyone else wants to walk in your shadow. Arrogance, asshole. That'll be your downfall."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond when a sound he'd never thought to endear reached his elfin ears. It was the sound of his pup crying out and was the sweetest he'd ever heard. He snapped his jaws shut, his eyes looking to his brother before him. "Enough of your pathetic ramblings, brother. There are other matters more important."

He turned his back to his brother, a parting insult, and began walking towards where the miko was housed with his newly born heir. "You pathetic fucker," he heard his brother say as he left. "All you wanted was to be loved…"

_Youkai do not love, _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He did not remain to hear what else Inuyasha had to say.

*c*

Sesshoumaru entered the room where Kagome and his pup lay. She was seated in the middle of a massive bed, cleanly dressed and freshly washed. His pup lay swaddled in her arms and she was staring down at his offspring with wonder in her eyes. Though he knew she was aware of his presence, she did not lift her eyes away from the small life before her. Tentatively, her hand reached up and stroked softly down the side of the pup's face. "It's strange," she finally whispered. "To see him now."

There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind at that moment; Inuyasha's word ringing unfortunately clear in his brain in the midst of it all. While he would never apologize for his nature, he knew that _this _woman was worth it all to lay claim to.

Not use to such things are regret, Sesshoumaru troubled himself trying to classify where his emotions lay, his golden eyes never leaving the scene before him. Then Kagome raised her blue eyes to meet his. "Would you like to meet your son, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

Her sentence was more telling than she knew. As was the protective stance of her body. She was afraid, worried. She was angry and yet wanting some measure of reassurance. He also recognized that she was craving some sort of love, but would she accept this from him? Would she welcome from him love? "This one would be honored," Sesshoumaru answered shortly as he proceeded towards the bed.

Kagome may not be inu, but her protective mothering instincts were in full flare as he approached.

*c*

Sesshoumaru moved her to their chamber himself, as soon as she was ready. Seeing her comfortably settled felt right inside. A piece that had been floating freely connected to the rest and Sesshoumaru knew what he had been missing in life. While having Rin had briefly filled that gap, now the space was filled entirely and securely. He had his heir and the mother of his pup safely ensconced within his home and all seemed right in the world.

Yet still the half-breed's words rang in his mind and Sesshoumaru could not shake them. Did Kagome love him? Would she ever forgive his treatment of her? Now that he knew her as he did, Sesshoumaru knew that there were a thousand different ways that his goal, his desire to have her, could have been pursued from. While he would never apologize for what or who he was, he was capable of feeling the regret of his actions. He had done her wrong from the moment he'd taken her innocence, according to her ways, and it would be a steep hill to climb to find himself back within her good graces. But he knew, deep within himself, that _this _woman was worth it. She was worth everything…and more than. There would be no fear of failure with her, there would be no fear of leaving. If he won her, there would never be fear again. She was his perfect mate, in every faucet and way.

Studying her was intriguing, but Sesshoumaru turned his back towards the miko laying in his bed, her arms wrapped around their pup. She was cooing softly to the pup and he could sense the pup's ease with her presence…and his. "Miko," he intoned, taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve.

"Yes?" she queried innocently from her position. He knew she was aware that he felt troubled. While she may not know as to where his troubles came from, she could read him well enough now and her guard was up.

Sesshoumaru chanced a glance over his shoulder, watching the woman he loved. Her eyes never left the pup in her arms and he found himself struck with a moment of jealousy he quickly pushed aside. Turning away from her once more, he continued. "Miko, do you believe you could ever come to love this Sesshoumaru?"

He felt her pause, heard her breath hitch. She raised her head, looking towards him, and it was as if hot coals were burning into his back as she stared at him. "Love?" she whispered in return.

Needing to look at her, unable to keep his back to her and wanting to lay his eyes upon the woman who mattered most in his world and always would, Sesshoumaru turned to face her once more. "The Dog Demon of the Western Lands wishes to be loved?" she continued.

There was a catch in her voice, something off. Sesshoumaru not help but hear a scathing tone—and perhaps imagined laughter—hidden in her words and flinched slightly. Admittedly his schemes and designs with this woman had all been from the wrong angle, but he was a creature unused to such things as emotions. He hadn't known another way to approach the matter and the woman in the center of all this did come from a different background than he knew. "This one wishes…" he began, his voice cutting off as his eyes connected with hers.

"To be loved by me?" she finished for him.

He found himself unable to move, captivated by the very sight of her. The sunlight poured in through the window, highlighting infinitely the detail of her face and body. Looking at her was like watching the stars in the sky; a thousand different faces upon one smooth surface. She turned her face back towards the pup in her arms, her blue eyes alight with love and tender concern for the life before her. Slowly, her lips pursed, as she weighed her words within her mind.

Sesshoumaru could feel the conflict within her and it tore him inside to know this weight was placed upon her slender shoulders…but he would also have it no other way. Her word would be his law, this day forth. "My Jiji once told me," she began, pausing slightly to take a breath and smile at the pup before her, " That only a fool builds his house upon the sand."

His breath stalled, anger and sorrow swelling up within him. Then she continued. "But neither you nor I are a fool."

His eyes widened fractionally as his mind registered her words. While she was not exactly giving him an answer, the interpretation allowed was broad and his mind immediately spun down the path that gave him all he desired. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized the truth. He was the one truly collared—not she. He had fallen into his own trappings, but it was an end he found himself welcoming…for better or for worse…as it closed finally around him.

Inuyasha's words, ringing clear in his mind until now, faded to the background as she turned her head once more to lock eyes with his. The unusually deep blue of hers, calm and soothing, settled him and calmed him instantly. Their pup fidgeted in her arms, reaching towards his mother for nourishment and love. Moving towards the bed, towards his future, Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a smile.

_There is always hope…_

**collared**

_Thank you all for your support and reviews concerning this story. It wrote itself from page one and my muses played havoc. My thanks to lrdrandallslady for reading over this and giving me the go-ahead (with prodding). It's been ready for months now, but I felt something was missing and so delayed posting it. Thanks to her, the missing bit was found…well, for me at least. You're awesome to me still, woman._

LC


End file.
